


Play Me A Memory || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Australia, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, switching POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: Louis vive con suo figlio Jake di nove anni in una tranquilla cittadina sul mare sulla costa est dell'Australia, lavorando come animatore turistico nel resort a cinque stelle della zona. Harry è un solitario che vive in una villa milionaria e scrive colonne sonore per film da Oscar. Quando le radici di un salice piangente iniziano a distruggergli casa, Harry è costretto a stare al resort mentre vengono fatte le riparazioni.In aggiunta: tempeste, muffin preferiti, risate, amore e tanta musica.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. The Wayward Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Me A Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878980) by [jacaranda_bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom). 



[](https://ibb.co/WFgNNsv)

"Jake, _forza_ ," lo prega Louis. "Almeno per una volta possiamo non passare in rassegna dieci completi e uscire di casa in orario?"

Jake lo fissa con quell'angelico sguardo in viso, le mani dietro la schiena, dondolando di qua e di là. Una scarpa slacciata e una che è volata dall'altra parte della stanza e si sta tranquillamente riposando dentro un vaso di fiori.

Ad occhi esterni, quel bambino scioglierebbe il cuore più duro in un istante, ma Louis lo conosce bene, sa che dietro quegli occhi blu c'è la mente di un cospiratore. Sicuramente un adorabile bambino di nove anni, amante della musica classica, violinista, dolce, artistico e intelligente, ma un cospiratore senza dubbio.

È difficile essere arrabbiati con lui, ma è ovvio che tutto fa parte di un piano superiore per ritardare la loro partenza verso il _Campo Estivo,_ o come Jake continua a chiamarlo _Campo di Prigionia_. Il perché Jake consideri uno centro estivo scolastico con altri quattordici ragazzini tra gli otto e i dodici anni, che avrebbero trascorso le giornate a giocare e rilassarsi sulla spiaggia, come una _prigione_ è fuori dalla comprensione di Louis. Si tratta di Jake dopotutto, è sempre stato un bambino con le proprie leggi. 

Jake adora rimanere in casa, cosa piuttosto inconveniente quando vivi praticamente sulla spiaggia. Ama nuotare, ma non la sabbia, il sole o le onde, e il fatto che il primo passo che si fa quando escono dal patio sia direttamente sulle dune di Emerald Beach, è un po' difficile da evitare.

Jake adora la musica, l'arte, e la lettura; invece che il calcio o il surf come il resto dei bambini della sua età. Non che a Louis importi. No, davvero. Gli interessi e i talenti di suo figlio sono la sua costante gioia. Ma qualche volta…qualche volta Louis apprezzerebbe se potesse sforzarsi e unirsi agli altri ragazzini - non è che Emerald Beach avesse tante altre opzioni per qualcuno che doveva trascorrere le due settimane di vacanza estiva.

"Okay, Jake, capisco." Sospira Louis mentre si inginocchia sul pavimento di legno sbiadito del salotto, con le spalle piegate e cercando di mostrare quanto fosse distrutto all'osso. Jake è in piedi di fronte a lui, con le bracci fermamente incrociate in difesa, e un ghigno sul volto sapendo già che sarebbe stato lui a vincere. "Non ti piacciono le scarpe. Okay. Che ne dici di prenderne un paio che ti piacciono?"

"Papà," inizia Jake in un tono più da genitore che da bambino. "Non è che non mi piaccia _questo_ paio," dice con il suo accento metà australiano metà dello Yorkshire, un mix creato dal suo luogo di nascita e dall'influenza di Louis.

Jake indica con disgusto le scarpe con enfasi come se fossero il ceppo del male. "Non i piacciono proprio _le_ scarpe. Le scarpe sono stupide. La sabbia ci entra dentro e mi fanno male ai piedi. Nemmeno a te piacciono quindi non capisco perché _io_ debba indossarle."

E va bene. È uno di quei giorni.

Dopo dieci minuti, e dopo altri oggetti lanciati, Louis sta chiudendo la porta della loro piccola casetta. E se Jake sta indossando due Converse di colore diverso nessuno doveva dire una parola.

Uscendo sul portico e superando la tettoia protettiva, il sole li colpisce forte. _Benvenuti nella primavera australiana._ I raggi violenti del sole gli scaldano la leggera copertura sopra la loro Jeep nera, facendo del loro meglio per peggiorare il mal di testa che Louis sente già premere nel retro degli occhi. Jake sale sulla macchina borbottando qualcosa in merito al chiamare i servizi sociali mentre Louis carica l'attrezzatura da lavoro nel bagagliaio e poi sale al posto del guidatore.

Sono passati dieci anni e ancora non è abituato al caldo soffocante e all'umidità. Non è normale avere già ventitré gradi alle otto e trenta del mattino. Come si fa a godersi una tazza di tè se l'acqua del mare è già calda come quella del bollitore?

Il motore della Jeep romba mentre Jake si mette le sue cuffie della Bose, accendendo iPhone. Suo figlio di nove anni ha l'ultimo modello e un paio di cuffie da quattrocento dollari, le top di gamma, che isolano completamente il rumore esterno. Due stravaganti regali di compleanno del suo padrino, Liam, e Jake li trattava come se fossero fatti d'oro.

Liam aveva giustificato quei regali dicendo che ogni musicista dovrebbe essere in grado di ascoltare la musica nel modo più cristallino possibile e senza interruzioni o interferenze. Louis segretamente sospettava che fosse proprio _lui_ l'interferenza di cui si parlava.

Louis aveva incontrato Liam nel gruppo locale di calcio. Jake aveva appena un mese e dopo una notte insonne, Louis era praticamente sfinito. Aveva fatto un giro in città con Jake avvolto nel passeggino e si era imbattuto in una partita. Lui e Liam avevano subito legato, uniti dalle loro comuni origini inglesi. Louis onestamente non pensava sarebbe sopravvissuto nel suo primo anno senza il paziente e gentile Liam.

Quindi sì, suo figlio ha un iPhone, poco più piccolo della sua testa, avvolto da una cover spessa, resistente all'acqua, resistente agli urti, resistente a tutto. Quella cover era un regalo del autoproclamato padrino, Niall, il quale a differenza di Liam, non era stato con loro fin dall'inizio ma era diventato parte della loro famiglia estesa una volta arrivato dall'Irlanda. Era iniziata come una vacanza di un mese per trovare Liam, i due vecchi amici d'infanzia si erano riuniti dopo che Niall aveva avuto una brutta rottura, ma erano già passati quattro anni da allora. Si era sistemato nel piccolo appartamento-studio di Liam ed era ancora lì.

Louis è immensamente grato di avere Liam e Niall nella sua vita. Sono amici fantastici e amano Jake alla follia; Louis sorride tra sé, pensando a quanto sono fortunati.

Louis mette un braccio intorno al sedile del passeggero, per fare retromarcia sulla strada sterrata, le ruote passano sopra la ghiaia che scricchiola sotto il peso della vettura. Si mette in marcia, lungo la strada principale, la luce attraversa il fogliame alto e rado creato dalle palme e dagli eucalipti, producendo una leggera ombra sul cruscotto e sui suoi occhiali da sole.

Ama la loro piccola casa sulla spiaggia. Svegliarsi con il rumore del mare che sbatte sulla costa mentre è ancora a letto, è qualcosa di cui non potrà mai stancarsi. Non è una villa, ma è sua. O più precisamente, lo _sarà_ dopo altri centoquarantaquattro pagamenti mensili. Non male per qualcuno che non aveva mai pensato di mettere radici da nessuna parte e sicuramente non sulla costa est dell'Australia. Ma la vita la pensava diversamente.

Guidare sulla strada principale di Emerald Beach, con suo figlio che guarda fuori dal finestrino e ascolta tranquillo la musica nel sedile posteriore, gli permette di osservare il mondo intorno a loro, con le persone indaffarate con le loro giornate. È una piccola comunità che può chiamare casa; le abitazioni, le tende e i camper parcheggiati che supera creano il familiare paesaggio punteggiato dal blu e dal giallo, in caso qualcuno si dimenticasse che sono in una località di mare. Case per le vacanze per lo più, che sono solitamente prenotate durante le vacanze, a giudicare dai SUV parcheggiati all'esterno, con le tavole da surf o i kayak legati sui tettini. La piccola via di negozi e café iniziano a prendere vita con i vacanzieri alla ricerca di una colazione abbondante prima di andare in spiaggia.

La città conta durante la bassa stagione circa tremila abitanti, ma quando arriva settembre, e c'è un picco durante le vacanze, gli abitanti di Sydney si dirigono verso nord, e quelli di Brisbane verso sud per scappare dalla vita frenetica e respirare un po' d'oceano vero per un paio di settimane.

Dalle vacanze estive a Dicembre, il numero di abitanti cresce per raggiungere il picco vero e proprio verso Natale, quando ci sono sei lunghe settimane di pausa. La città trabocca di gente, con ogni hotel prenotato e ogni spazio per i camper occupato, insieme a variopinte tende da campeggio e elaborate case su ruote. Non c'è un pezzo di terra che non sia coperto.

Quando il tempo diventa più mite verso tardo Aprile, il tutto rallenta e rimangono solo i soliti nomadi, i pensionati che girano in camper la nazione. Non che a Louis importi, senza turisti non avrebbe di che lavorare.

Giusto. Il lavoro.

Sospira internamente.

Non è che non gli piaccia, è grato di averne uno davvero. È flessibile e gli permette di trascorrere parecchio tempo con Jake senza avere bisogno di assumere una babysitter. Ma gestire attività ed eventi all'Emerald Sands Resort alcune volte è pesante. Le persone vanno e vengono per loro vacanze e qualche volta gli sembra che lui stia fermo. Come se fosse bloccato nel tempo e la vita scorre intorno a lui, appesantita dalle responsabilità di essere un padre single.

Quando aveva visitato l'Australia dopo il diploma, l'aveva amata. Gli spazi aperti, la libertà, il clima caldo. Lui e i suoi amici stavano vivendo l'avventura di una vita. L'avevano pianificata per anni, e quando finalmente era arrivata, era tutto ciò che aveva sperato.

Avevano partecipato a feste lungo tutta la costa da Sydney a Byron Bay, rimanendo lungo la parte costiera e incontrando tante persone fantastiche. Quando avevano raggiunto Byron, si erano uniti ad un gruppo di ragazze che stavano viaggiando verso sud in direzione di Brisbane. Erano stati insieme per una settimana, bevendo, ballando tutta la notte e surfando tutto il giorno.

Il suo nome era Jessica Flaven. Era una ragazza dolce, di diciotto anni anche lei si era appena diplomata. Aveva pianificato di andare all'università e studiare psicologia l'anno seguente.

Tutti i suoi amici avevano avventure di una notte con le ragazze e gli era sembrata una cosa da fare, e quindi Louis si era unito a loro. Non si era mai fatto domande sulla sua sessualità. Ragazzi e ragazze erano solo persone, e gli piacevano entrambi. Non aveva mai avuto una vera relazione con donne o uomini, ma aveva avuto abbastanza esperienze da sapere che gli piacevano entrambi.

Ma una volta tornato in Inghilterra e aver ricevuto a chiamata da Jess, sapeva che le cose sarebbero cambiate per sempre. Una notte era bastata per cambiare il corso della sua vita per sempre.

***

"Signor Styles." Una lunga pausa. "Signor Styles, sono Peter dal Servizio Liam Limousine, è pronto?" Chiede un uomo dall'interfono. È una domanda abbastanza semplice, no? E per la maggior parte delle persone, anche la risposta lo sarebbe stata altrettanto. Per la gente comune, fare le valigie per due settimane per stare nel resort in fondo alla strada non sarebbe stato un problema. Ma Harry non è una persona comune. Lasciare casa sua, la comodità della sua dimora, la familiarità dei suoi spazi, è terribile.

Harry preme e mantiene la pressione sul bottone del citofono della cucina. "Sì. Solo un minuto per favore," dice rimanendo in piedi lì, fissando il salotto e la sala da pranzo. Alti soffitti doppi, pareti di un tenue grigio ricoperti da pezzi d'arte originali, un grande e comodo divano in pelle e una finestra che andava dal pavimento al soffitto, che dà sulla spiaggia e sull'oceano, permettendo al sole di penetrare. Un candelabro di acciaio appeso sopra al tavolo marrone scuro della sala da pranzo è immerso in una morbida luce dorata.

Nell'angolo della stanza, rialzato su una piattaforma un pianoforte nero lucido Stainway. Quando Harry si siede per lavorare, ha una chiara vista, alla sua sinistra, delle dune di sabbia e del mare blu scuro dietro. È fiero di avere quella stanza magnifica, e per buoni motivi. Scrive meglio quando ha qualcosa che lo ispiri e lo calmi.

"Signor Styles?" Chiama di nuovo Peter. "Ha bisogno di assistenza, Signore?"

"No, grazie, Peter. Scusami, scendo tra un minuto," dice Harry al citofono e si abbassa per prendere la maniglia della sua valigia e farla camminare sul freddo e laminato pavimento, mentre lancia un'ultima occhiata alla stanza. Tutto è ordinato e perfettamente pulito. Meticolosamente organizzato, come il resto della sua vita. Struttura e ordine sono alla base. Lo mantengono con i piedi per terra.

Si volta e spegne le luce, fa un profondo respiro e attraversa la grande porta d'ingresso che conduce all'esterno.

Il resort ha ricevuto speciali, e molto specifiche, indicazioni nella sua mail riguardo al modo in cui il suo bungalow deve essere organizzato, la privacy e la sistemazione. Sanno che deve essere lasciato completamente da solo. Nessuna pulizia, nessun servizio in camera, nessuna visita non annunciata. La cucina è stata riempita con cibo fresco e ci sarà una consegna per dell'altro ogni tre giorni ad uno specifico orario. È stato installato vetro per le finestre che non permettono la visione dell'interno, ha un pianoforte e un largo proiettore quindi può continuare a lavorare. Tutto ciò che ha bisogno per essere comodo mentre iniziano le riparazioni a casa sua.

Le riparazioni.

Chi avrebbe pensato che quel bel salice piangente che era così maestoso nella parte anteriore della casa avrebbe causato così tanti problemi e che le sue radici si sarebbero avvolte introno ai tubi dell'acqua con così tanta forza da spezzarli e ciò avrebbe richiesto due settimane di scavi e riparazioni? Lui no di certo, ma apparentemente, l'idraulico e l'ingegnere erano di parere contrario. Quindi ecco le due settimane all'Emerald Sands Resort.

Harry mise l'allarme, uscendo alla luce del sole, e chiudendo la pesante porta di legno alle sue spalle.

Peter era in piedi sotto la tettoia vicino ad una scintillante BMW nera con vetri oscurati. Vestito di tutto punto, con cappello da pilota e guanti in pelle, era pronto.

La portiera posteriore era aperta, e il motore faceva le fusa, il portabagagli era alzato e pronto per accogliere la valigia di Harry.

"Buongiorno, Signor Styles. Posso prendere quella, Signore?" Domanda Peter mentre si avvicina verso la valigia.

"Grazie, Peter," risponde Harry, lasciando il bagaglio e sedendosi sul retro, appoggiando la borsa del computer al suo fianco.

Mentre percorrono il vialetto, il grande e solido cancello si apre per rivelare la strada adiacente. Solo alcune proprietà avevano accesso alla strada privata per evitare gli avvoltoi e le intrusioni del pubblico. Un van di un fioraio passa davanti, Payne's Petal scritto sul fianco, aspettano che il cancello si apra del tutto, per fare la solita consegna giornaliera alle case esclusive in fondo alla strada.

Ad Harry piace la zona. Casa sua è meravigliosa e ha tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. Distante dal mondo nel suo santuario privato. È il meglio.

Harry era rimasto in Inghilterra dopo l'incidente e durante il processo. Aveva contattato la famiglia di Owen e aveva patteggiato con qualunque cifra i suoi avocati avevano proposto. Ma era un momento difficile. Il coroner l'aveva dichiarato assolto dalla morte di Owen e aveva dimostrato che fosse stato un incidente, un fan fanatico che aveva spinto le cose troppo lontane per arrivare all'oggetto delle sue attenzioni. Harry non era nemmeno a casa quando Owen aveva scalato il muro di casa sua a Londra ma si sentiva responsabile in qualche misura. Sarebbe finita diversamente se ci avesse potuto parlare?

Harry scuote la testa e guarda fuori dal finestrino. Non può cambiare il passato.

Si era seppellito nella musica e nel lavoro. Scrivendo passionali, profondi e speranzosi accompagnamenti musicali per film di cui gli importava ben poco ma che lo pagavamo meravigliosamente. Le proprie canzoni però, quelle che teneva solo per sé, erano disperate, piene di colpa che non aveva mai condiviso con nessuno. Aveva versato le sue emozioni nelle note scarabocchiate sulle pagine e si era permesso di tirar fuori le parti più oscure e profonde della sua anima. Era diventato sempre più recluso e dopo sei mesi aveva deciso che se ne sarebbe dovuto andare via. Via da tutto.

Quindi era partito.

Aveva assunto una compagnia che si prendeva cura dei suoi affari, aveva venduto la casa, impacchettato i suoi averi e se ne era andato lontano dall'Inghilterra. Passando da stato in stato, esplorando. Cercando conforto. Cercando un posto dove nasconderli. Senza dover connettere con niente e nessuno.

Era a Sydney quando aveva visto l'annuncio di vendita della proprietà ad Emerald Beach. Era perfetta. Otto milioni di perfetti dollari. L'aveva comprata a scatola chiusa. E dopo un altro milione di riparazioni, si era trasferito e non se ne era più andato. Era successo tre anni prima.

Quando possiedi abbastanza soldi, tutto ciò che vuoi ti può essere portato. Cibo, vestiti, medici, lavoro, tutto. Si era ritirato dal mondo. Felice di essere solo con se stesso. Avulso da ogni connessione umana. Un recluso. Era meglio così. Sicuro. Ma alcune volte desiderava essere vicino alle persone. Di avere qualcuno che lo comprendesse. Forse un giorno sarebbe stato pronto.

***

Louis parcheggia davanti alla Scout Hall sapendo che già c'è qualcosa che non va. Per una volta, c'è un gruppo copioso di genitori stressati in piedi davanti alle loro auto, al telefono, i bambini ancora in auto con la cintura allacciata, seduti per terra a giocare con l'erba oppure in giro a fare casino. Seconda cosa, Max il Capo Scout, sembrava avere una conversazione accesa con uno dei genitori, con le mani a mo' di scuse.

"Hey, Tonks," dice Louis, mentre spegne il motore e si affaccia dal finestrino.

"Louis, _oh mio Dio!_ Hai sentito? Che diavolo faremo?" Chiede Tonks, con un'espressione preoccupata in viso.

"Che vuoi dire, tesoro?" Anche Louis ora aveva la stessa espressione preoccupata.

"C'è stata un'epidemia di gastroenterite e il centro estivo è cancellato. _Cancellato!!_ "

Merda.

È l'unico posto in città che accettava bambini durante il periodo estivo e Jack era prenotato per una settimana, poi Niall e Liam avrebbero fatto a turno.

"Papà? Che succede?" Chiede Jake dal retro, togliendosi le cuffie. "la prigione è cancellata?" ghigna chiaramente, già eccitato.

Merda. _Merda._

"Uhm…rimani in auto, amico. Aspetta. Fammi vedere che succede." Louis scende e inizia a dirigersi verso il povero Max.

"Awww, niente prigione? Che tristezza, davvero," dice Jake, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi alla portiera con il finestrino aperto, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano e un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Piccolo mascalzone. Louis arriccia le labbra e si volta per dirigersi verso il gruppetto che si è formato intorno a Max.

"Come ho detto…" Max è esasperato. "Non c'è davvero nulla che possa fare. Tre dei quattro insegnanti sono malati e dobbiamo avere un rapporto uno a quattro - quattro studenti e un insegnante, più un assistente. Ho le mani legate. Mi dispiace immensamente, ma dovrete trovare un'alternativa per le vacanze. Tutto ciò che posso fare è scusarmi, e ovviamente sistemare la questione rimborsi."

Louis non sente altro. La sua mente cerca di trovare una possibile alternativa. E…non ce ne sono.

Merda.

Louis sale sulla Jeep e si volta a guardare Jake che sta ancora sorridendo al culmine della gioia. Dove diavolo ha preso quell'atteggiamento? Davvero.

"Allora. Cambio di programmi. Il centro estivo è cancellato."

"Awww….niente prigione? Che dispiacere. Molto triste, _davvero_."

"Quindi verrai al lavoro con me. Yay!" dice Louis, con un sorriso simile a quello del figlio. Okay, forse sa dove Jake ha preso quel comportamento. _Comunque._

"Aaahhh. Gesù. Grazie, ma no grazie. Lasciami a casa, autista."

"Bel tentativo, amico. Non sei abbastanza grande per stare a casa da solo, lo sai bene," risponde Louis mentre avvia l'auto.

Jake gli lancia un'occhiataccia dallo specchietto retrovisore. Chiaramente, sarà una giornata di merda.

"Beh, allora perché non puoi stare a casa con me? Non voglio andare al tuo noioso lavoro. Non ho nemmeno il mio violino," si lamenta Jake mentre incrocia le braccia petulante.

Eh sì. Giornata di merda.

"Andrà tutto bene. Puoi stare con me a pranzo e gironzolare per il resort a patto che ti comporti bene e non vai nelle vietate e non infastidisci gli ospiti," dice Louis, cercando di essere positivo.

"Da una prigione ad un'altra allora… _bene_." Jake alza gli occhi al cielo drammatico come se il mondo fosse vicino alla fine.

Louis non riesce ad immaginare da chi abbia preso questo suo lato drammatico. Oh, aspetta. Sì, giusto.

***

L'auto di Harry svolta nella lunga strada che conduce all'Emerald Sands Resort: palme perfette e un prato curato continuano fino al palazzo principale, gli passano di fianco dei golf cart pieni di turisti contenti che vengono trasportati da prossimo divertente evento della loro vacanza.

Si fermano di fronte alle porte della reception principale, Peter recupera la valigia di Harry e la consegna al portaborse.

"Buon giorno. Il Signor Styles è qui per fare il check-in." Sente Harry dire e il portaborse corre via, ritornando con quello che dovrebbe essere il manager.

Peter apre la portiera ad Harry e si fa da parte mentre lui esce, con la borsa del computer su una spalla.

"La lascio, Signore. Passi un buon soggiorno e ci vediamo tra due settimane. Se ha bisogno di me prima, per favore mi chiami, ha il mio numero," dice Peter, toccandosi la visiera del cappello per salutare.

"Grazie, Peter," sorride Harry e annuisce prima di voltarsi per salutare un uomo un po' teso, con addosso un completo scuro, i capelli tagliati corti ai lati, e una spilletta dorata agganciata al taschino.

"Signor Styles. Benvenuto ad Emerald Sands Resort. Sono George Findlay, il manager," dice, allungando una mano.

"Piacere, Signor Findlay," risponde Harry, stringendogli la mano con fermezza e sorridendo da sotto il suo cappello. Sì, sta indossando un cappello a tesa larga. Gli piace e tiene a bada i suoi ricci in quell'umidità.

"Piacere mio, Signore. Tutto è pronto, abbiamo seguito le sue indicazioni- Se vuole seguirmi."

George indica ad Harry le due grandi porte scorrevoli che danno accesso all'ingresso. Quando si aprono, Harry è colpito da una folata di aria fredda, un piacevole benvenuto considerando il calore mattutino. In mezzo ad un tavolo di vetro c'è una composizione floreale, un lampadario di cristallo penzola dal soffitto, adornato da un affresco. Ovunque guardi, c'è opulenza e magnificenza su ogni superfice.

Un chiacchiericcio di ospiti e staff ognuno con un obiettivo. Una guida turistica in un angolo sta ricevendo istruzioni, una famiglia è in piedi con il naso all'insù ad ammirare il soffitto, mentre scattano foto.

Da un lato c'è un arco che sembra condurre alla zona relax e al bar. Sul retro, si aprono due porte che danno su un cortile interno con dei tavolini eleganti, un muro ricoperto da una cascata finta è nel fondo della sala.

George lo guida verso il bancone, lontano dagli altri ospiti che stanno facendo la fila. Harry percepisce gli occhi delle persone su di lui, il saltare la fila di solito fa quell'effetto, e ovviamente la gente è curiosa.

Sa di essere un personaggio particolare. Non è vestito per la vita da resort. Oltre al cappello, ha una camicia blu mezza slacciata, un paio di jeans neri attillati con gli strappi e degli stivali marroni. A tutto, si aggiungono diverse collane, i tatuaggi, i ricci lunghi alle spalle, un paio di Rey Bans neri e le dita piene di anelli; è ovvio che attiri l'attenzione.

George si muove dietro al bancone, digitando sul computer e recuperando la card magnetica e un po' di scartoffie, sistemando tutto di fronte ad Harry.

"Come discusso, le abbiamo riserato un bungalow provato nella parte più remota del resort. Abbiamo apportato le modifiche alla suite come richieste e le cose che aveva elencato sono state consegnate. Il calendario per la spesa è in ordine e le istruzioni in merito alla sua privacy sono state condivise con il nostro staff." Abbrevia George. "Ovviamente, sono personalmente disponibile ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro per ogni eventuale altra richiesta che potrà avere. Può trovare i miei contatti sul retro della chiave magnetica. La prego di non esitare a contattarmi, qualora ne abbia bisogno, giorno o notte." dice recuperando una penna dorata da una tasca.

"Grazie, Signor Findlay. Apprezzo gli sforzi," risponde harry, prendendo la penna dalle mani di George e firmando i fogli, leggermente imbarazzato per tutte le richieste fatte. Li paga profumatamente, ma comunque, si sente un po' diva.

"Posso assicurarle che siamo lieti di servirla, Signor Styles," dice, con un sorriso allegro.

"Harry. Chiamami Harry, grazie," dice riconsegnando la penna a George.

"Certamente, Harry." George raccoglie i fogli e esce da dietro il bancone. "Questo è Bobby, ti accompagnerà nella tua stanza tramite il percorso dello staff…per privacy."

Lo stesso ragazzo di prima ricompare a fianco di Harry. È sulla cinquantina, con i capelli ben pettinati e l'uniforme in ordine con lo stesso cartellino del nome ma in argento. "Buongiorno, Signore. Per favore mi segua," dice Bobby, girandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta al lato della reception; con la valigia di Harry al seguito.

***

"Sì, Mandy, so che non è ideale ma non ho _davvero_ nessun altra alternativa." Louis è in piedi di fronte al capo con suo figlio di fianco che mostra un valido tentativo di volto angelico, come Louis gli aveva intimato di fare prima di entrare nell'ufficio.

"Credo vada bene," sospira Mandy. "Ma seriamente Louis, se per caso qualcosa…"

" _Lo so,_ lo so. Sarà un angelo perfetto. Giuro. Non saprai nemmeno che è qui. Si siederà sulla spiaggia, lontano dalle zone per gli ospiti, ascoltando musica e leggendo tutto il giorno. Tuto ciò di cui ha bisogno è un wifi decente e un albero ombroso e sarà praticamente invisibile. Fidati di me. Andrà benissimo." Le assicurò Louis, e anche se non credeva ad una parola di ciò che stava dicendo, era obbligato a dirlo. E suo figlio avrebbe dovuto avere il miglior atteggiamento, per il suo bene.

"E va bene, Louis mi fido di te." Pazza donna, pensa Louis, comunque grato. "Dagli un'occhiata però, okay?"

"Grazie, mi salvi la vita." Louis le sorrise, ridacchiando per cercare di non ghignare con aria maliziosa.

"Okay. Ora fuori dal mio ufficio, maledetto. Gli ospiti stanno aspettando di essere intrattenuti," risponde lei sorridendo e salutandoli con la mano dalle lunghe unghie rosse.

"Grazie, Mandy, ti voglio bene!" Le grida, mentre spinge Jake fuori dall'ufficio nel corridoio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Hai sentito?" Dice Louis, girando Jake sui talloni per guardarlo in volto.

"Huh?"

" _Comportamento. Impeccabile._ Chiaro, amico?"

"Sì, papà. Impeccabile. Giuro su Dio, che possa morire," Jake lo fissa serio, facendo una croce sul cuore.

Irriverente piccola peste.

"Bene. Allora andiamo. Ci sono ospiti da incontrare, ricordi da creare!"

Jake alza gli occhi al cielo, Louis ha con sé la borsa con i palloni da calcio, i boccagli da snorkeling e altri oggetti utili.

"Qual è la password del wifi, papà?" Chiede Jake, voltando l'ultimo angolo prima di uscire dall'area uffici e passare in quella dello staff.

Louis prende il cellulare dal retro dei suoi pantaloncini da lavoro, e scorre tra i dettagli per trovare l'informazione.

"È uhm..aspetta…pronto? La rete è Emerald Guest e la password è Guest123."

Jake inserisce le credenziali.

"Non funziona. Guest con la G maiuscola?"

Louis riprende il cellulare mentre girano l'angolo.

"Ah, sì. Masciusc-"

Louis va a sbattere contro qualcuno e la sua borsa vola via, rovesciando tutto sul pavimento, con i palloni che rimbalzano sul muro.

" _Merda._ Che diavolo amico?" Louis sputa, mentre si inginocchia per raccogliere le sue cose.

"M-mi dispiace. Sta…bene?"

Quella voce.

Louis si passa le dita sulla frangia e passa in rassegna quell'uomo partendo dagli stivali, passando per la camicia semi aperta, i tatuaggi che si intravedono sulle braccia e sul petto, le labbra carnose e…è un capello da cawboy quello? Gesù Cristo.

Louis si rende conto di avere la bocca spalancata come un cretino. La chiude di colpo, con i denti che sbattono insieme. Calma, Tomlinson. Calma.

Alto, moro e bellissimo si inginocchia di fianco a Louis, con la camicia che si apre leggermente, mostrando uno stomaco sodo.

"Sta…uh…bene? Non l'ho vista," dice l'estraneo mentre raccoglie alcune delle cose che appartengono a Louis con le sue lunghe dita piene di anelli.

Le parole scivolano fuori dalla sua bocca come melassa, il suo timbro è profondo, e risuona nella mente di Louis, lasciandolo momentaneamente senza parole.

"Signore, sono costernato," dice Bobby in piedi. "La prego, Signore. Sta bene. La prego di seguirmi al suo bungalow."

È un ospito. _Un ospite._

"Merda-voglio dire…scusi, Signore." Balbetta Louis, raccogliendo gli ultimi palloni e ricacciandoli nel borsone.

"Va tutto bene," ridacchia l'uomo mentre si rialza.

"Da questa parte, per favore, Signore." Bobby indica loro di proseguire superando Louis e Jake.

Se ne vanno, Louis ancora piegato a terra, e Jake di fianco che gioca con il cellulare.

Louis non può fare altro che fissare l'uomo camminare lungo il corridoio. Chi cazzo è? Perché passa per la via dello staff? Perché è vestito come una rockstar? Ooooo. Forse _è_ una rockstar, avrebbe senso, ancora con gli occhiali da sole addosso nonostante sia all'interno, scortato dal retro in uno dei bungalow. Quelle case sono dannatamente costose, fino a dieci mila dollari alla settimana, e Louis gli è praticamente passato sopra come un treno deragliato. Bella mossa. Davvero.

Fissa ancora l'uomo agghindato, i suoi piedi ricoperti dagli stivali ticchettano sul pavimento piastrellato mentre se ne va. I fianchi dondolanti un po' del necessario, mettendo in mostra un bel culo. Cazzo, proprio un bel culo, pensa Louis tra sé, mentre sorride apprezzante.

Naturalmente, vista la meravigliosa giornata che sta avendo, in quell'esatto momento quell'alto, moro e misterioso uomo decide di voltarsi e becca Louis con il suo sguardo da avvoltoio in pieno. Louis si blocca, ma vede un timido ma benvoluto sorriso sul volto, e una fossetta. Bene. Ecco, ora è proprio finito. Game Over.

Louis arrossisce immediatamente dal petto al collo fino alle guance che bruciano, rosse. Da quando Louis arrossisce? Ma aspetta un secondo. Vede forse un rossore anche sulle guance dell'uomo? Interessante.

Guance rosse si volta e finalmente gira l'angolo, e Louis sospira.

"Fanculo a me…"

"Papà!"

"Oops. Scusa."

"Papà, stai bene?" Chiede Jake confuso, guardando suo padre ancora inginocchiato sul pavimento.

"Uh. Certo. Andiamo," risponde Louis alzandosi, e rimettendosi la borsa in spalla.

"Chi era quello?"

"Non so amico, ma andiamocene di qui prima di fare qualcosa che sia la causa del mio licenziamento."

Si dirigono verso il magazzino per recuperare altre cose, da portare al centro principale dove si svolgevano le attività. Jake borbotta qualcosa sulla manovalanza. Seriamente? Da dove prende quella merda? Si lamenta come un pensionato intrappolato nel corpo di un bambino. Manovalanza? Che Dio gli dia la forza.

Camminano lungo la parte di foresta che li separa dalla spiaggia. Il sole caldo è bloccato dai rami sopra di loro; uccelli, grilli ed altre creature cantano creando un'armonia meravigliosa.

Louis qualche volta si dimentica quanto sia bello. Niente se non il meglio per i loro ospiti paganti. Sentieri rigogliosi, foreste tropicali e lagune, la scena perfetta per la beatitudine dei vacanzieri. Dagli appartamenti più lussuosi con vista mare a est, la zona delle montagne a ovest e le ville con piscina, le case sull'albero ecologiche sospese tra gli alberi e ovviamente i loro esclusivi bungalow sulla spiaggia. Era tutto meraviglioso.

Raggiungono la fine del sentiero e passano alla spiaggia.

"Uhg. Sabbia. Che gioia." Jake alza gli occhi al cielo.

Louis lo lascia parlare. "È ancora presto, quindi non ci sono molti ospiti in giro," dice Louis accucciandosi ad altezza Jake. "Puoi andare verso la fine della spiaggia e trovare un posto all'ombra sotto una palma, ok?"

Louis indica verso sud, prima della scogliera che chiude la baia.

"Sarò nella zona della pallavolo per un paio d'ore, poi possiamo andare a pranzo quando ho fatto. Tornerò a lavoro più tardi per lo snorkeling, dopo di che possiamo tornare a casa, ok?"

Jake deve percepire la preoccupazione di Louis. "Va tutto bene, papà. Starò bene. Ho il mio libro, il cellulare e un caricatore portatile, la bottiglia d'acqua e qualche snack. Starò bene." Annuisce Jake, dando un colpetto al suo zaino.

"Ora, ricordati di sta-"

"Sì, _papà_. Fuori dall'acqua, dagli ospito. Sii invisibile. Me lo ricordo." Jake appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Louis.

Louis sorride. "Bravo ragazzo." Si alza e da un bacio a Jake sulla testa. "Chiamami se hai bisogno, okay?"

"Sarà fatto!" Suo figlio lo saluta mentre cammina sulla spiaggia.

Okay. Ospiti. Intrattenimento. Okay.

***

"Ci siamo, Signore." Bobby indica la porta del bungalow, molto simile ad una casa vera e propria, si staglia proprio sul bordo della spiaggia.

"Il suo baglio è già all'interno. Vuole che entri con lei e le mostri l'interno, Signor Styles?" Domanda Bobby, in piedi di fianco al patio.

"No, grazie Bobby. Ci penso io da qui. Me la caverò." Risponde Harry annuendo al valletto, e recuperando il portafoglio dalla sua tasca posteriore.

"Oh no, Signore. La mancia non è necessaria. Grazie per il pensiero," dice, sorridendo gentilmente. "Se c'è qualsiasi altra cosa di cui ha bisogno, non esiti a chiamare la reception e qualcuno sarà subito da lei. Basta digitare il numero nove e sarà indirizzato in una linea a lei dedicata."

"Grazie." Harry allungò una mano per stringere quella di Bobby, sorprendendo l'uomo.

"S-sì Signore. Buona permanenza."

Harry comprende il motivo per cui Bobby era così sorpreso dal suo comportamento. Tutta quella richiesta di privacy era in netto contrasto con la sua natura amichevole. Non è che Harry _non potesse_ interagire con le persone, aveva solo _deciso_ di non farlo.

Si volta e sale sul patio, coperto da una pergola, un tavolo di acciaio lucido era pronto per accogliere fino a dieci persone.

Dall'altra parte, c'è una zona relax, dei divani con morbidi cuscini turchesi, intorno ad un cerchio di pietre per il falò.

Harry attraversa la passerella e apre la porta scorrevole con la carta, il vetro proibiva la vista dell'interno. L'aria condizionata era stata lasciata accesa e un leggero refolo d'aria lo colpisce appena entra.

È tutto tanto bello quanto l'esterno, i decori sono a tema spiaggia ma senza essere pacchiani. Un ampio salotto si unisce alla sala da pranzo, con la cucina alle spalle; un open space che gode della meravigliosa vista.

A sinistra, il pianoforte è in un angolo, illuminato dai lucernari. È posizionato in modo tale che Harry seduto sullo sgabello possa vedere la spiaggia che arriva fino al resort.

Chiude la porta dietro di sé e respira profondamente. Non è casa, ma ha pagato un buon prezzo per le due settimane che rimarrà lì.

Appoggia la borsa del computer, il cappello e gli occhiali da sole sul tavolo della sala da pranzo, si toglie gli stivali e i calzini, gironzolando per controllare che tutto sia in ordine.

Le credenze della cucina sono piene così come il frigo, ricolmo di prodotti freschi, carne e formaggi. Insieme a vino bianco, champagne e birra che riposano al fresco nel piccolo frigo dei vini, con un ripiano esclusivo per i vini rossi che ha richiesto. C'è anche una grande abbondanza di frutta nel contenitore sopra al bancone. Perfetto.

Al piano superiore, trova due stanze da letto e due bagni. Tutti perfettamente decorati. I prodotti per l'igiene richiesti sono stati forniti così come il resto.

Apre la valigia e la svuota, poi si siede in fondo al letto prima di sdraiarsi e guardare l'oceano blu dalla finestra.

Blu ceruleo. La sua mente vaga…quel colore gli sembra vagamente familiare.

Quegli occhi. Dannazione. L'oceano ha lo stesso colore di quegli occhi. Chi era quel ragazzo? Così bello. Morbida frangia, labbra rosa sottili, zigomi marcati e le ciglia più lunghe che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Ma gli occhi. Non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Così blu e pieni di vita, con un che di gentilezza che Harry non riusciva a capacitarsi. Avrebbe potuto scrivere delle sinfonie su quegli occhi.

Non aveva mai visto qualcuno come lui. Non aveva mai sentito una connessione e un'attrazione così immediata. Sorride tra sé quando si ricorda il modo in cui aveva scoperto quegli occhi a guardarlo con apprezzamento. Forse se lo era immaginato. Dopo tutto, sono passati anni dall'ultima volta in pubblico. Beh, non usciva. Non incontrava persone. Sicuramente non persone come quel ragazzo.

Poi si ricorda del giovane ragazzino, il figlio probabilmente. Ora, ripensandoci, riesce a ridefinire una certa somiglianza tra i due.

Era nell'area dello staff quindi deve lavorare lì. Si chiede se lo vedrà di nuovo, ma anche se l'avesse rivisto che cosa avrebbe fatto? Si ricorda nemmeno come iniziare una conversazione con qualcuno?

"Cazzo. Datti una calmata." Sospira Harry parlando da solo e si alza dal letto.

Bene. È ora di mettersi al lavoro.

Torna di sotto e si siede al piano. Sta preparando la colonna sonora per il nuovo film di Arnold Shelton, ed era stato colto dall'ispirazione la notte prima. Era bellissimo, ma era anche un film di Shelton quindi c'era da aspettarselo.

Aveva letto il copione e il sommario un paio di mesi prima, sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma vederlo anche non editato e abbozzato era pazzesco.

Harry ha musicato gli ultimi due film del regista, guadagnandosi un Oscar per il secondo. È fiero di sé, ovviamente. Ma ancora surreale. Ovviamente, non partecipa alle cerimonie di premiazione, ma la statuetta è orgogliosamente in bella vista tra gli altri premi. La prova del suo talento e valore, anche se si è distaccato dalle scene di Hollywood.

Lavora per ore, cercando una connessione con il nuovo pianoforte e l'acustica della stanza.

È silenzioso fuori dal suo bungalow. Nessuna interruzione. Nessun passante. Solo il sole, le onde e le palme creano il perfetto scenario tropicale. Aveva intravisto un gruppo di persone giocare a pallavolo sulla spiaggia prima e un altro gruppo che faceva snorkeling, ma nessuno abbastanza vicino da infastidire Harry, e con i vetri specchiati la sua privacy è assicurata.

Decide di fare una pausa e suonare qualche vecchio pezzo da altri film per schiarirsi le idee prima di tornare al lavoro.

Inizia a suonare un pezzo di The Mind Awakens, un film meno conosciuto per cui aveva composto quando aveva solo diciannove anni; inizia ad accarezzare i tasti, con le lunghe dita che toccano l'avorio. Chiude gli occhi e si lascia trasportare, perdendosi nella melodia mentre questa cresce, creando un drammatico interludio e un cambio di accordi, risolvendosi con toni soavi verso la parte finale, per poi riprendere tono all'ultimo movimento.

Quando la conclusione è vicina, apre gli occhi ed è spaventato da una figura sulla passerella, davanti al suo patio.

Quasi si alza quando vede che è un ragazzino, che fissa l'oceano, con la testa piegata al lato sulla spalla come se stesse…suonando il violino?

Incantato, Harry continua a suonare il movimento finale.

Mentre il ragazzo dondola, si volta appena e Harry può vedere con chiarezza che non sta suonando il violino, non sta suonando nulla in realtà. Ha solo un rametto in mano. Un lungo pezzo di legno sotto il mento sopra al quale passa le dita come se fosse un vero strumento.

Affascinante.

Harry suona con fervore allora, guardando il bambino aumentare l'intensità con lui, in perfetta sintonia. Il ragazzo ha gli occhi chiusi, perso nella musica e mantenendo il ritmo.

Sono passati anni da quando Harry ha suonato con qualcuno, e okay, quello non è suonare, ma era molto vicino…Harry si sta divertendo.

Lo shock di quella scoperta lo blocca, toglie le mani dai tasti con velocità come se fosse stato scottato.

Chiude di botto il pianoforte, e spinge via lo sgabello.

Silenzio.

Il ragazzo si volta completamente. Ed è lui. Quello che era con l'uomo dagli occhi blu. Ha un'aria confusa in volto e aspetta un momento prima di voltarsi, alzando le spalle, si incammina poi da dove era venuto.

"Merda," dice Harry, appoggiando la testa sul pianoforte, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia.

***

"Allora. Com'è andato il tuo pomeriggio, ragazzo?" Chiede Louis mentre avvia la Jeep, con i muscoli doloranti e il cervello fuso dopo una lunga giornata ad intrattenere gli ospiti. L'umidità era stata opprimente e il sole era stato alto tutto il giorno. Era esausto, e soprattutto, domani sarebbe stata la stessa storia.

"Tutto bene, papà."

"Sono contento che non ti sei messo nei guai, sono fiero di te. Che cosa hai fatto?"

"Non molto. Andato in giro. Ascoltato un po' di musica."

"Oh. Va bene," dice Louis, mentre guida sulla strada principale, senza ascoltare con troppa attenzione.

"Sì. Penso che domani mi porterò il violino," dice Jake mentre scrive sul cellulare.

"Mmmh…va bene." Louis pensa a ciò che avrebbe preparato per cena. È sicuro di avere un po' di pesce nel congelatore. Spera.

"Ho sentito qualcuno suonare il mio pezzo preferito."

"Sì?" Pensa che forse ci sono anche delle patatine surgelate, forse un po' di insalata in frigo.

"Sì. Ho suonato insieme per un po', ma poi qualcosa è capitato e si sono fermati."

"Beh, che bello." Forse avevano già usato gli ultimi pomodori. Ma c'era sicuramente dell'insalata e forse un cetriolo dietro al burro.

"Urg. Non mi stai nemmeno ascoltando vero?"

"Cosa? No, ti sto ascoltando. Qualcuno suonava della musica?"

"Va bene, papà. Ora mi metto le cuffie."

"Oh okay, amico. Pesce e patatine per cena?"

"Va bene," e Jake si mette le cuffie.

***

Harry sta affettando le verdure per saltarle in padella, ma fa difficoltà a concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa tranne che l'interazione del pomeriggio. Non è sicuro di come dovrebbe sentirsi.

La padella è calda e fumante, le cipolle e l'aglio sono caramellati nell'olio d'oliva. L'olio schizza e frigge quando versa i piselli, il radicchio e il porro, e il profumo lo avvolge completamente.

Aveva amato suonare musica per altre persone: amici, colleghi, chiunque. Ma dopo l'incidente, si era ritirato, era stato il modo più semplice per continuare ad essere se stesso.

Aggiunge le salse, le spezie e delle foglie di rapa. Fa saltare il tutto con una mano sola, mentre il contenuto minaccia di fuoriuscire; l'olio schizza un po' sulla fiamma che si infuria sotto la padella. Impiatta il cibo e si dirige verso il tavolo.

Harry si siede nel posto centrale del grande tavolo e raddrizza le posate, appoggiando il tovagliolo sul grembo. Prende un sorso di vino rosso e guarda fuori dalla finestre l'oceano, e la luna quasi piena che illumina le calme acque.

È bellissimo e immediatamente vorrebbe essere più vicino a quel panorama, sentirsi parte di esso. Si alza, lascia la cena a raffreddarsi, prendendo solo il bicchiere con sé.

Si dirige verso la finestra e osserva la spiaggia, notando che non c'è anima viva. Esce sul patio, fino ad arrivare al limite. Non gli piace la sabbia di solito, ma sembra così invitante illuminata dalla luce della luna, quasi luccica, imitando le stelle che scintillano nel cielo color inchiostro.

Fa un passo sulla sabbia, con i piedi che affondano tra i granelli freddi, prende un sorso di vino e arrotola l'orlo dei jeans. Si dirige verso la riva, dove la onde accarezzano il bagnasciuga, una brezza gentile arruffa le palme, producendo un calmante rumore di sottofondo. Si sente in pace ma percepisce anche una sensazione di irrequietezza alla bocca dello stomaco. Come se gli mancasse qualcosa. Come se ci fosse uno spazio vuoto in lui.

Ha iniziato a notarlo sempre di più nell'ultimo periodo. Alcuni momenti, niente di più. Un flash, una scintilla di emozione, come un sogno che ritorna quando si è svegli.

A venticinque anni, si chiede se sia questo tutto ciò che avrà. La sua vita ha raggiunto il punto più alto? Ha più successo di ciò che si sarebbe mai immaginato, è lanciato nella sua industri e ha le cifre per dimostrarlo, e la sua ricchezza gli garantisce una vita comoda ovunque voglia.

Ma si chiede se ci sia qualcosa che manchi.

Il pensiero emerge in superficie, cercando di spezzare la barriera protettiva che ha costruito con attenzione. Che sta costruendo da un po', anche se riesce a rispedirlo indietro, concentrandosi sul suo lavoro, distraendosi.

Ora però, sente quest'emozione lottare per uscire allo scoperto, è nel retro della sua mente, sconosciuta, estranea e forte.

È un bisogno inutile, non un rimorso doloroso, ma un desiderio per qualcosa che non ha ancora trovato. Di vicinanza, di relazione, di qualcuno con cui condividere un momento del genere. Qualcuno con cui guardare il cielo, qualcuno per cui tirar giù le stesse e avvolgergli intorno una coperta.

Riemerge dai suoi pensieri e guarda l'oceano, bevendo il resto del vino in un solo sorso.

" _Merda."_

__________________


	2. A Storm Is Gonna Come

Louis si sveglia con un grugnito. Il suo corpo è dolorante per tutte le attività di ieri e nonostante tutto si rende conto che non sta diventando più giovane, ma ha solo ventisette anni, cazzo. Non è che sia pronto per la pensione quindi il suo corpo da vecchietto può andare a fanculo, grazie tante.

Cerca il suo cellulare sul comodino seguendo il cavo del caricatore poi spegne la sveglia, sforzandosi lentamente di aprire gli occhi e mettere a fuoco lo schermo.

Un minuto.

Lo schermo è ancora un po' appannato, ma anche solo con un occhio aperto riesce a leggere che i numeri sullo schermo dicono sette e quarantacinque. Non deve alzarsi per altri quindici minuti. Mh? Ooooh, giusto. Ora si ricorda. Quei quindici minuti gli servono per sistemare qualunque strategia di boicottaggio che Jake ha in mente quella mattina.

Giusto. Va bene. In piedi. Adesso.

Louis dondola le gambe fuori dal letto e con un sospiro si alza, prendendo i pantaloni che aveva abbandonato a terra la sera prima. Si sfrega gli occhi con i palmi delle mani e si stiracchia un po', sentendo qualche articolazione fare 'pop' mentre piega le braccia dietro la testa.

È stanco.

Una punizione più che giusta per essere stato fino a tardi a guardare la partita la scorsa sera, ma è la maledizione di ogni amante del calcio che vive dall'altra parte del mondo. Il fuso orario è una merda.

Si dirige verso la cucina, decidendo che una tazza di tè sia necessaria prima di iniziare la sua guerra personale con quel testardo di suo figlio.

Louis si blocca, raggelato.

Jake è seduto sul divano, con le cuffie sulle orecchie, che gioca con il cellulare, ed è-aspetta, _cosa?_

Jake è…vestito. Con addirittura due scarpe uguali ai piedi. Louis è sicuro di essere ancora a letto.

"Buongiorno, papà!"

Louis quasi fa un salto, prima di rendersi conto che Jake può vedere il suo riflesso nella porta finestra che conduce sul portico.

"Buongiorno, tesoro," dice Louis, contento, mentre Jake si toglie le cuffie e si dirige verso il tavolo.

Louis si mette al lavoro in cucina, ancora sorpreso, e riempie il bollitore, prendendo una tazza dalla credenza e il latte dal frigo.

"Cosa ti va per colazione?" Chiede da dietro il bancone, mentre si prepara la sua ciotola di cereali.

"Dei cereali anche io, grazie," dice Jake, sedendosi.

Beh, quella mattina è strana. Jake è vestito e chiacchiera amabilmente della colazione, ma Louis è più che felice di non dover aver a che fare con qualche gloriosa battaglia, niente drammi, per una volta.

Mangiano la colazione, in silenzio, entrambi guardando il cellulare.

"Allora. Grossi piani per oggi?" Chiede Louis, prendendo un'altra cucchiaiata di cereali e portandola alla bocca.

"Te l'ho detto. Mi porto il violino e vedo se quella persona suona ancora."

"Ah ok. Assicurati di non-"

"-infastidire gli ospiti. Sì, papà," conclude Jake al suo posto.

Louis rotea gli occhi e raccoglie le ciotole vuote.

"Va bene, papà. Ci penso io. Vai a prepararti o facciamo tardi," canticchia Jake con un ghigno, prendendo le tazze e dirigendosi in cucina.

Che mascalzone.

***

Harry non aveva dormito bene. Peggio del solito ed era tutto dire. La sua mente faticava a processare gli eventi del giorno precedente.

Per la prima volta in tre anni, aveva lasciato i confini auto-imposti di casa sua, si era avventurato nel mondo, e aveva anche interagito con della gente. Ma era tutto positivo per lui, in particolar modo il breve incontro con il bellissimo uomo dagli occhi blu; quelle immagini si erano create un proprio posto privato nella sua coscienza.

Aveva suonato con qualcuno. Non nel senso tradizionale del termine, ovviamente, ma era abbasta vicino da rendersi conto che, forse, gli era piaciuto e avrebbe quasi osato dire che gli era mancato.

Ma la cosa che lo aveva destabilizzato completamente era il riconoscimento che forse c'era un vuoto all'interno di sé che bramava essere riempito. Non era pronto ad ammettere con che cosa, ma aveva il sospetto che il suo cervello e il suo cuore erano pronti ad un'epica battaglia in un futuro non lontano.

Continua a lasciare che i suoi pensieri vaghino nella sua mente, mentre guarda alcuni spezzoni del film e prende appunti sulle scene, lo stile e la storia che avrebbe dovuto convertire in musica. A metà mattina, si siede al pianoforte e sta per iniziare a lavorare su un pezzo di sottofondo per una scena romantica, quando lo sente.

È tenue e basso all'inizio, ma la musica è così familiare per lui che non ci sono dubbi. È un _suo_ pezzo. Qualcuno sta suonando la sua musica. Gira la testa e vede il ragazzino, il figlio dell'uomo, in piedi sotto una palma poco lontano dal patio.

Il ragazzo sta suonando il violino, ma non lo suona e basta, lo suona bene, perfettamente per qualcuno della sua età. È meraviglioso. Dà un ritmo alle note che rendono la musica profonda e piena come aveva inteso che fosse e pochi erano riusciti a suonarla in quel modo. Harry guarda e ascolta per alcuni minuti, godendosi il suono e lasciandosi cullare da eso.

Le sue mani raggiungono i tasti, tremanti, e le posiziona sopra le note.

Può?

Aspetta, mentre il nervosismo aumenta. E poi…

Inizia a suonare, dapprima tentennante, incerto e un po' teso. Guarda la reazione del ragazzino e per fortuna, si volta e sorride, accelerando il tempo e spingendo Harry a fare altrettanto.

Harry risponde come se le sue mani fossero scollegate dal corpo, correndo la propria corsa nonostante ciò che il cervello gli stia cercando di dire.

Il violino e il pianoforte si chiamano e si rispondono, passaggio dopo passaggio, conversando e cantando, copiandosi ad ogni variazione. Gli dà una scarica di adrenalina, crea dipendenza, ed Harry non si sente così vivo da anni.

Il pezzo si conclude e le mani di Harry sono ancora sopra ai tasti, sospese, bloccate al loro posto mentre il ragazzo abbassa il violino e fa un inchino.

Poi con un movimento svolazzante, lo riposiziona e ricomincia a suonare. Un altro pezzo di Harry, questa volta uno più allegro e meglio conosciuto.

Harry si unisce verso la fine di un movimento, e suonano con abbandono. Harry sorride quasi come un pazzo, e l'adrenalina che ha in corpo lo rende su di giri come non si sentiva da un'eternità. Il ragazzo, allo stesso modo, si muove frenetico, con la frangia sugli occhi mentre si muove e si piega forzando ogni grammo di emozione a passare per il suo strumento.

Suonano per ore, un pezzo dopo l'altro nel repertorio di Harry.

Quando è quasi ora di pranzo, il ragazzo si ferma e controlla il cellulare.

"Hey! Chiunque tu sia," grida il ragazzino verso la casa mentre inizia a mettere via il violino. "vado a pranzo con mio padre adesso, torno dopo!"

Harry ha la risposta sulla punta della lingua, ma si ferma.

Il ragazzo raccoglie le sue cose, mette lo zaino sulle spalle prima di correre lungo la passerella, ritornando nell'area pubblica del resort.

Harry è seduto immobile, in stato di shock. Che diavolo era appena successo?

***

"Louis!" Grida Mandy, mentre attraversa correndo il cortile.

"Hey, Mandy stai bene?" Louis si alza in piedi da dove stava raccogliendo l'attrezzatura dell'ultima attività, e piega la testa divertito. Mandy di solito non corre e vederla sui tacchi correre sul selciato è un vista imperdibile.

" _Louis_ ," ripete senza fiato una volta che lo ha raggiunto. "C'è una tempesta in arrivo. Le centraline sono già impazzite e abbiamo appena iniziato il protocollo di emergenza per il resort. Dov'è Jake?"

" _Merda._ È verso la parte sud della spiaggia."

"Vai! Non preoccuparti di nulla. Ci pensiamo noi a chiudere. Va' a recuperarlo."

"Grazie!" Grida Louis, mollando l'attrezzatura e correndo fuori.

Fa zig zag tra le tende e le ville, saltando cespugli e correndo in mezzo ai prati, scavalcando ringhiere e passando sotto tende da sole. Il cuore gli batte a mille.

Mentre si avvicina alla spiaggia, sente il rombo della tempesta in lontananza alle sue spalle, come se lo stesse inseguendo. Le tempeste dal mare potevano fare danni, ma quelle dalle montagne erano molto peggio. Rovesciavano catini d'acqua come fossero mattoni, quasi senza preavviso ed erano solite durare per ore, spinte dall'aria calda del continente, cercando di lottare contro quella più fredda dell'oceano.

Quando i suoi piedi toccano il sentiero che conduce verso la fine della spiaggia, inizia ad urlare.

"Jake! Jake!"

Niente. Dannazione. Probabilmente ha quelle cazzo di cuffie su. Louis è senza fiato ma si sent come se potesse correre per sempre con l'adrenalina che pompa nel sangue.

" _Jake!_ "

Poi sente un violino ed è probabilmente il suono più dolce che abbia mai sentito. È lontano ma si avvicina ad ogni passo.

Finalmente alla fine del sentiero vede Jake, in piedi sotto una palma, contento che suona, ignaro del pericolo che si sta avvicinando.

" _Jake_. Grazie a Dio," sbuffa Louis, piegandosi, e tenendosi le ginocchia mentre riprende fiato.

"Papà? Che ci fai qui?" Chiede Jake fermandosi, e abbassando il violino.

"Tesoro," respira affannosamente, rialzandosi. "C'è una tempesta pazzesca che sta arrivando, dobbiamo-"

_FLASH_

Un enorme lampo sceglie quel momento per spaccare il cielo, illuminando la terra. Louis trasale e alza lo sguardo, le nubi nere sono troppo vicine, scese dalle montagne per oscurare quel paradiso.

Inizia a contare nella sua testa. _Milleuno, milledue, tre-_ e poi il rumore assordante del tuono arriva, ruggendo forte. Merda, la tempesta è veloce, praticamente già sopra di loro.

"Veloce, Jake. Prendi la tua roba, dobbiamo correre," dice Louis, continuando a lanciare sguardi alle nuvole.

_FLASH_

_Milleuno, mil-_ sente il tuono scoppiare quasi subito, il che significa che è troppo tardi, e la tempesta sta per iniziare.

"Scusi. Va tutto bene?"

Quella voce.

Louis sposta lo sguardo da dove era fisso al cielo e…è lui. La rockstar.

"Hey. C'è una tempesta in arrivo. Meglio se torna in casa e chiude le persiane," dice Louis, indicando il bungalow mentre Jake corre verso di loro con lo zaino e il violino.

"Uh sì, la reception ha appena chiamato dalla linea fissa," dice l'uomo con uno sguardo preoccupato.

"Comunque, meglio andare. Jake, forza." Louis afferra Jake per mano, ma quando stanno per partire il cielo si apre e gli inizia a grandinare addosso.

"Cazzo!" Esclama Louis, proteggendo Jake.

"Non ce la farete!" Grida l'uomo sopra il rumore assordante della grandine. "Entrate!"

"È sicuro?"

"Certo!"

Louis si volta e prende in braccio Jake, saltando sul patio e correndo in casa, con l'uomo alle loro spalle.

Louis fa scendere Jake e i due uomini si mettono all'opera, la grandine sbatte sul legno del portico e entra anche in casa mentre chiudono la porta scorrevole e la bloccano. Louis corre verso il quadro che controlla le tapparelle anti-tempesta, il rumore è assordante ma diminuisce un po' una volta che sono tutte chiuse.

"È una tempesta elettrica, dobbiamo scollegare tutto. Se lei pensa al piano superiore, qui ci penso io." Grida Louis sopra il rumore dei tuoni e della grandine mentre Jake è paralizzato nel bel mezzo del salotto.

L'uomo fa il pollice in su e sale le scale, tre alla volta, mentre Louis inizia a staccare ogni presa dalla corrente nella cucina e in sala.

Occorrono a Louis solo pochi minuti, prima di tornare da Jake. ”Va tutto bene. Siamo al sicuro qui," dice, accarezzandogli la schiena, cercando di calmare la sua pausa mentre si spostano per sedersi sul divano.

"Troppo rumore," dice Jake, con voce tremante.

Louis fa sedere Jake sul proprio grembo e lo abbraccia stretto. "Lo so, ma stiamo bene, aspetteremo finché la tempesta non sarà passata, ok?"

L'uomo scende le scale e Louis lo guarda mentre si avvicina, passandosi le dita tra i capelli lunghi con uno sguardo serio. Alza lo sguardo e trasale, come se fosse sorpreso di vedere gente nel suo bungalow; poi sorride gentile, e Louis ricambia.

Si siede sul tavolinetto di fronte a loro, poi appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia. "Voi due state bene?"

"Sì, tutto okay. Uh…io sono Louis e questo qui è mio figlio, Jake."

Harry allunga una mano, sorridendo. "Sono Harry. Piacere di conoscervi."

Louis afferra la mano di Harry senza scuoterla. Rimanendo così per un po' più del necessario; ora che è così vicino alla rock star, osserva attentamente i suoi grandi occhi verdi, profondi e pensierosi. Louis potrebbe facilmente perdersi in quegli occhi e non respirare mai più.

La grandine sta iniziando a calmarsi, rimpiazzata da una pesante pioggia e vento forte che fa sbattere le palme contro la casa.

"Grazie per averci fatto restare," dice Louis, con un tono più basso ora che la grandine ha smesso.

"Di nulla. Dal resort hanno detto che sarebbe stata una tempesta lunga, forse dovrebbe fermarsi verso le prime luci dell'alba." Harry parla con una lentezza ipnotizzante e Louis è incantato dalla sua bocca, guardando come forma le parole con attenzione prima di pronunciarle.

"Wow. Davvero?" Domanda Louis mentre fissa le labbra rosa pastello di Harry.

"Credo sarete bloccati qui per un po'."

Louis distoglie lo sguardo e fissa Harry negli occhi, conscio della situazione.

"Merda. Mi dispiace. Stiamo disturbando," dice Louis lasciando la mano di Harry, e abbassando lo sguardo. "Ce ne andremo non appena la pioggia rallenterà un po', così da poter correre fino al resort."

"No!" Esclama Harry e poi si controlla, arrossendo. "Voglio dire, non, non è ciò che…non volevo…"

"Stai bene, rockstar?"

Harry ridacchia. "Scusami. Non parlo molto con le perone. Ciò che stavo cercando di dire è che non volevo farvi sentire di troppo. Potete rimanere quanto volete. Sono da solo, quindi."

"Grazie, Harry. Lo apprezziamo, vero, Jake?"

"Sì…" annuisce, ma già distratto da qualcosa. Si districa dall'abbraccio di Louis e si dirige verso il pianoforte, guardando i due e aspettando un cenno da Harry, che arriva subito.

Louis guarda Jake appoggiare le dita sul pianoforte, chiaramente ammaliato. "Il nostro a casa non è così bello."

"Suoni?" Chiede Harry, voltando la testa verso Louis e guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati.

"Sì. Un po'. Giusto per aiutare Jake. Però è difficile stare al passo con lui. È un talentuoso giovane violinista," dice Louis orgoglioso.

Harry ride di gusto. "Oh, lo so. Non preoccuparti. Ho cercato di stargli dietro tutto il giorno!"

" _Ooohhhh_ allora eri tu? Ha detto qualcosa in merito, ieri."

"Sì, ero io. Ci siamo divertiti parecchio oggi. Lui sotto la palma fuori, io qui dentro che cercavo di stare al passo. Deve avere un bravo insegnante."

"È brava. Ma credo che Jake l'abbia superata per abilità, ad essere onesti. Si esercita online con un gruppo del Conservatorio di Sydney che il mio amico Niall ha trovato per lui. Sono eccellenti e lo adora. Sono più al suo livello e possono spingerlo un po'."

"Sì? È eccellente. Ha un gran talento. Devi esserne fiero," dice Harry, voltandosi per guardare Jake, che è a qualche centimetro dalla tastiera come se entrambi non fossero consapevoli di cosa stia facendo.

"Sì, lo sono. Davvero orgoglioso," dice Louis contento. "Credo che si stato rapito dal tuo pianoforte al momento. Jake!" Grida Louis. "Non toccare il-"

"No, no. Va bene, può suonare." Harry fa un cenno a Jake con la mano, guadagnandosi un sorriso mentre il ragazzino si siede sullo sgabello e inizia a suonare; la tempesta è troppo rumorosa per sentire la melodia tra la pioggia e il vento.

"Allora…" inizia Louis, interrompendosi.

"Allora…" risponde Harry e poi si blocca. "Merda. Sono un ospite terribile. Posso portarvi qualcosa da bere?" Chiede alzandosi di scatto e gesticolando verso la cucina.

"Oh. Sì. Uh, certo. Fai strada," risponde Louis alzandosi, non ragionando che Harry è proprio di fronte a lui tra il tavolinetto da caffè e il divano. Quando si è reso conto della cosa è troppo tardi, ed è già completamente nello spazio personale di Harry, fissandogli il petto. Può sentire anche il suo profumo, ed è un intossicante mix di vaniglia, cannella e ricchezza e _uomo_ , e Louis non riesce a respirare, muoversi o pensare.

Alza lo sguardo e si vorrebbe picchiare mentalmente, perché Harry non si muove; lo guarda con affetto, con i lunghi capelli che gli cadono sul viso a poca distanza dal volto di Louis. Louis crede di starsi per sciogliere in un pozzanghera proprio come quella grandine che era entrata in casa.

Sente il respiro di Harry sulla sua frangia e i piedi di Louis sono bloccati, il suo cervello è incapace di formare un pensiero utile al momento.

"Dopo di te," dice Harry, appoggiando una mano sul bicipite di Louis e indicando la cucina.

Il tocco è elettrizzante e manda scintille in tutto il corpo di Louis. Seriamente, chi è quel tizio? Louis ha bisogno di darsi una calmata. È un ospite, un tizio. Tranne per il fatto che ha suonato con suo figlio tutto il giorno e che lo tocca per motivi inutili, e che continua a sorridergli e a guardarlo con affetto. Tutto lì, niente di che.

Louis si sposta, i suoi piedi finalmente hanno deciso di sbloccarsi, solo per trovarsi ad inciampare su quelli di Harry. Bene. Louis perde l'equilibrio, e ovviamente Harry lo acchiappa prima che possa cadere. Le sue grandi mani gli afferrano i fianchi per stabilizzarlo.

Louis arrossisce come un idiota. "Scusa." riesce a dire prima di sistemarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina, seguito da un Harry che ridacchia divertito.

Bastardo.

***

Okay, c'è un uomo nella sua cucina. Un uomo. Scalzo nella sua cucina. Harry sta ancora cercando di processare l'accaduto.

È bellissimo, è quello il problema. Gli occhi color dell'oceano proprio come se li ricordava, i capelli morbidi che gli cadono sulla fronte in un ciuffo arruffato. E gli zigomi, Gesù Cristo, gli zigomi. È delicato ma mascolino, e la cosa sta facendo uscire Harry di testa. Deve darsi una calmata.

"Vino o birra?" Chiede, cercando disperatamente di suonare normale, solo che non ha idea di come dovrebbe suonare la sua voce in una situazione del genere, quindi è tutto inutile.

Louis si appoggia sul bancone della cucina, e Harry non è sicuro se volesse essere seducente, ma ci sta riuscendo. "Uhm, vino, per favore, se posso?"

"Certo. Rosso o bianco?"

"Rosso, ti prego, non sopporto il vino bianco, sa di vomito," dice Louis, facendo la stessa smorfia di un bambino a cui è stato chiesto di mangiare i broccoli. La sua abilità di essere appassionato e carino lo fa impazzire.

Harry ridacchia al contrasto mentre si dirige verso il ripiano del vino, tirando fuori alcune bottiglie, ruotandole per leggere l'etichetta. Non vuole passare da riccone, tirando fuori una bottiglia da mille dollari, ma sta faticando a trovare qualcosa che non sia dannatamente costoso. Forse Louis non conosce molto i vini, e non noterà la differenza. "Sì, qualcuno fa schifo, ma ho imparato ad apprezzarli durante gli anni, e alcuni non sono male," risponde Harry solidale.

"Durante gli anni? Davvero? Hai cinquant'anni o cosa? L'apprezzamento dei vini viene accompagnato al gusto per l'antiquariato mentre ti prepari a vivere il tramonto della tua vita?" Ridacchia Louis, con aria divertita.

"Ha. Ha. Molto divertente," lo guarda Harry, vedendo che Louis lo sta fissando e ciò gli provoca dei brividi da far alzare la peluria dietro al collo. Non nel solito modo, non gli fa desiderare di sparire e nascondersi dal mondo; al contrario, come non si sente da molto, _molto_ tempo.

Prende un profondo respiro per calmarsi, decidendo per una bottiglia di Chateau Mouton Rothschild. È un buon vino, solo seicento dollari a bottiglia. Non tanto quanto alcuni dei vini invecchiati che ha nella cella, e nemmeno uno dei più buoni che ha lì sopra.

Harry prende un cavatappi dal cassetto e si volta, appoggiando la bottiglia sul bancone di fianco a Louis.

"Sughero vecchio stile, eh? Fico. Pensavo che al giorno d'oggi avessero tutti il tappo normale," commenta Louis cauto mentre si appoggia con il gomito sul bancone. È così sexy e Harry cerca di non fissarlo troppo al meglio che può.

"Sì. Questo vino è un po' datato. Sai, per noi che ci dirigiamo verso _il tramonto della vita_ …"

"Touché, giovane Harold, touché."

Harry sorride al soprannome. "Puoi prendere due bicchieri dalla credenza?" Chiede indicando il mobile dietro di loro, mentre lui si occupa di rimuovere la carta intorno al tappo.

Louis si tira su, e prende due calici da vino, appoggiandoli di fianco ad Harry e poi inclinandosi sul ripiano di granito.

Harry apre la bottiglia e riempie i due bicchieri, passandone uno a Louis. "Impressionante. L'hai fatto diverse volte, eh?" Louis alza un sopracciglio e Harry si sente arrossire sulle guance al complimento. "Allora rockstar…che cosa ti porta nel nostro piccolo resort?"

"Non sono una rockstar."

"Certo. Ovvio che no," dice Louis ghignando malizioso mentre prende un sorso di vino.

Harry inclina la testa, appoggiandosi al bancone, "cosa?"

"Okay. Forse non una rockstar, ma stai in un bungalow da dieci mila dollari alla settimana, hai richiesto che ti venisse portato un pianoforte e casualmente hai una bottiglia di vino da seicento dollari e la stai offrendo ad un tizio estraneo arrivato con il maltempo," dice Louis mentre guarda alle spalle di Harry, scansionando gli altri vini presenti. "Che, aggiungo, hai selezionato dal tuo piccolo tesoretto che contiene almeno una bottiglia di Penfold Grange da ottocento dollari, un paio di Shiraz del vigneto Henschke che vanno sulle settecento dollari l'una, e alcune Le Petit Chavel che credo siano due-trecento dollari al pezzo. Quindi sì, forse non una rockstar, ma sicuramente non vendi assicurazioni porta a porta."

"Forse sono solo un venditore di assicurazioni _veramente bravo_ …" dice Harry facendo l'occhiolino e sorridendo, poi prende un lungo sorso di vino, con gli occhi che non si staccano mai da quelli di Louis.

"Beh, comprerei qualsiasi cosa tu vendessi, non c'è dubbio che hai abilità."

Harry si sente un groppo in gola, non riesce a respirare. Sta andando fuori di testa. Chi diavolo _è_ questo ragazzo?

"E va bene. Parliamone. Come fai a saperne così tanto di vini?" Domanda Harry, cercando di spezzare l'incantesimo abbastanza a lungo da respirare.

"Lavoravo in un enoteca da Jewels, un ristorante A La Carte qui nel resort." Harry ascolta con attenzione, affascinato e fa un cenno per indicare a Louis di continuare. "Comunque, la paga era buona ma gli orari una merda, quindi dovevo chiedere ad un sacco di gente di guardarmi Jake, che quindi mi prosciugava i soldi extra che avrei fatto."

"Siete solo voi due?" Chiede Harry, sapendo di star esagerando ma vuole sapere tutto, non riesce a resistere.

"Sì. Solo io e il ragazzino, da sempre."

"Oh. Mi dispiace. Deve essere difficile." Risponde Harry, guardando Jake che suona tranquillamente il pianoforte.

"Nah. È normale. Fantastico. Siamo una bella squadra."

"Sì, posso vederlo; sembra un bravo bambino e molto talentuoso," continua Harry mentre osserva Jake.

"Sì! Sono stato fortunato, credo."

"Vuoi sederti?" Chiede Harry, indicando i divani.

"Sì. Ti dispiace se prendo del succo per Jake prima?"

"Assolutamente. Scusami. Merda. Sono veramente terribile," dice Harry, scuotendo la testa e dirigendosi verso il frigo per aprirlo ed esaminare il contenuto, difficile da dire con le luci staccate. "Ho succo di mela e arancia, credo, forse anche un mix di guava e ananas."

"Alla mela andrà benissimo. Grazie."

Harry gli passa il succo e poi si dirigono verso il divano, Louis appoggia il succo su un tavolino accanto al piano.

"Va tutto bene qui?" Chiede Louis a Jake, dandogli una carezza sulla testa. Il bambino annuisce ma non smette di suonare. Ora che sono più vicini, Harry riesce a sentire che è un'altra delle sue canzoni. Questo bambino conosce tutto il suo repertorio? Fantastico.

La tempesta continua a impazzare all'esterno, il vento ulula tra gli albero, e fa agitare l'oceano, creando alte onde spumeggianti. Ma lì si sta bene, al caldo e al sicuro, ed Harry è più che felice di avere compagnia, per quanto sia sorprendente.

Parlano per quelle che sembrano ore. Di cose profonde e personali, condividendo così tanto per qualcuno che si è conosciuto da così poco. Dovrebbe essere imbarazzante, ma non lo è. Harry dovrebbe essere fuori di testa per l'ansia, ma è più a suo agio per la prima volta da secoli.

Louis gli racconta di come è arrivato in Australia, di come lui e la madre di Jake avessero sistemato la questione della custodia e del perché fosse ancora lì. Gli racconta di Jake da piccolo, e dei suoi amici Niall e Liam.

Harry racconta a Louis delle riparazioni di casa sua e del perché stava al resort. Si sente nervoso e vulnerabile ma è onesto e vuole condividere più che può.

"Quindi tu sei _l'_ Harry Styles? Harry Styles, il compositore di tutti i pezzi preferiti di mio figlio. Harry Styles vincitore di Oscar?"

"Uh…si?"

Jake si unisce a loro sul divano, appoggiandosi al petto di Louis e fissando Harry in estasi mentre racconta del processo di scrittura e della sua vita. Condivide anche qualcosa del suo passato. Qualcosa. Non tutto. Ma è il massimo che può fare ora. Sicuramente più di quanto abbia raccontato a qualcuno negli ultimi cinque anni.

"Siamo al cospetto di una celebrità qui, tesoro," sussurra Louis a Jake e gli bacia la testa.

Harry sorride, e del rossore gli colora le guance. "Non credo, ma me la cavo."

"Quindi tutte le canzoni che Jake suona, incluse quelle che ho provato ad imparare sono tue?" Louis lo sta guardando con gli occhi spalancati ed è bello. Davvero bello.

"Sì. È strano. Questo…" dice indicando vagamente tra loro. "Non ho um…parlato con qualcuno del mio lavoro da tempo. Non in persona almeno. Ho vissuto un periodo creativo, diciamo così.

Harry percepisce che Louis sia curioso di chiedere di più, ma per fortuna lascia correre.

"Beh, credo che tu sia fantastico," dice Louis e Harry vede subito il momento in cui Louis si rende conto dei risvolti e lo guarda arrossire dal collo alle guance. "V-voglio dire, è fantastico. La musica, ecco. Sì. Fantastica," balbetta Louis. "comunque…sarà presto sera," continua Louis, cercando di recuperare. "Tutte le case e le ville hanno dei kit di emergenza con candele e torce. Dovremmo sistemare un po' di cose prima che faccia buio."

"Sì, buona idea," risponde Harry, decidendo di ricambiare il favore e lasciare in pace Louis per un minuto. "Che ne dici se tu sistemi questo e io inizio a preparare la cena? Ho dell'insalata, affettati e cose così. Che dici Jake ti va di darmi una mano?" Chiede Harry mentre si alza e recupera i bicchieri e la bottiglia vuota dal tavolo.

"Certo!" Jake salta in piedi e corre in cucina.

"Se solo lo facesse anche quando siamo a casa," ridacchia Louis, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi. "Penso tu sia diventata la sua persona preferita al mondo."

Harry sorride timidamente e prova disperatamente a non fissare il corpo di Louis mentre fa stretching. Ma i suoi occhi fanno come vogliono e si rifiutano di cooperare, fissandogli lo stomaco che si scopre tra la polo della Emerald Sands e i suoi pantaloncini khaki.

Si immagina prendere l'orlo di quella maglia e alzarla lentamente, sopra il petto, le braccia e il collo; liberando Louis da quella prigione e mettendo in mostra tutta la sua gloria.

Si immagina far correre le dita sulla sua pelle, provocando brividi di piacere, tracciando ogni curva e muscolo, tutto _di tutto_.

Ovviamente, si accorge troppo tardi che Louis l'ha beccato, ma il danno ormai è fatto. Louis lo guarda e piega la testa di lato, con un sorrisetto appena accennato sulle labbra.

"Merda. Scusami. Vado..um," dice Harry in imbarazzo.

"Cena?" Dice Louis pacato.

"Sì," ridacchia Harry. "Cena."

***

E quindi Harry lo stava fissando. Beh, era…inaspettato? Sicuramente non indesiderato, ma sicuramente inaspettato.

Louis è nella lavanderia sul retro del bungalow che rovista in diversi mobili per cercare il kit d'emergenza, mentre cerca di venire a capo di tutte le informazioni che ha ora su quell'uomo, un enigma.

Ha sentito gossip, ovviamente, riguardo al misterioso recluso che viveva in una delle ville milionarie. Nelle piccole città il gossip è pane quotidiano. Ridicole e assurde storie di come potesse essere orribilmente sfigurato o un boss della mafia, o il figlio illegittimo di Mick Jagger. In realtà, l'ultima non era poi così lontana dalla realtà, ridacchia Louis tra sé.

Ma quell'uomo che stava amabilmente parlando con suo figlio nell'altra stanza non combaciava con quelle etichette. Era così aperto e benevolo. Timido, certo, nervoso e un po' impacciato con le parole come se non fosse abituato, ma così gentile e paziente e dannatamente bello.

Louis avrebbe voluto proprio strisciare in un suo abbraccio e rimanere lì per sempre. Cosa che, okay, era da matti. Conosceva Harry da qualche ore, ma la connessione era innegabile, così chiara e cristallina che non poteva ignorarla, non se la poteva essere immaginata.

Prende il kit d'emergenza e lo appoggia su una lavatrice per controllare il contenuto. Torce, candele, porta candele, fiammiferi resistenti all'umidità, bottiglie d'acqua, kit di primo soccorso, un mazzo di carte…ridacchia.

"Che c'è?" Chiede Harry, prendendo Louis alla sprovvista, si volta e vede l'uomo in piedi appoggiato allo stipite della porta, che si asciuga le mani su uno strofinaccio appoggiato sulla spalla.

Louis prende il mazzo di carde e fa un'espressione dubbiosa. "Ti va di fare una partita?"

"Certo. Ma gli unici giochi di carte che conosco prevedono dei bicchierini da shot…risponde Harry con un sorriso malizioso e una strana luce negli occhi.

"Oh _davvero_?" ghigna Louis, beh possono giocare in due a quel gioco. Abbassa la voce così che non ci sia modo per Jake di sentire. "Beh, gli unici che conosco io prevedono il togliersi i vestiti un pezzo alla volta, quindi abbiamo delle opzioni interessanti qui…"

Il sorrisetto di Harry diventa un ghigno lascivo e sussurra, "forse possiamo combinare entrambe le opzioni…la notte è ancora giovane."

Che diavolo sta facendo Louis? Sta davvero flirtando senza riserbo? Deve chiudere la bocca prima di iniziare a nuotare in acque pericolose.

Harry gli fa l'occhiolino si scosta dalla porta, mentre Louis si volta per recuperare il kit. Si sente un movimento d'aria e poi un dolore pungente su un gluteo, si gira di scatto per vedere Harry che ridacchia con lo strofinaccio in mano.

Louis spalanca la bocca. "Mi hai davvero colpito…con _quello?"_ Louis è incredulo.

Harry alza le spalle e ridacchia, uscendo dalla stanza.

Chi diavolo _È_ quel ragazzo? No davvero. Assurdo.

È così…insolito, pensa Louis tra sé quando finalmente si riprende e torna in cucina. Che chance ci sono? Questo ragazzo è sexy, ricco, talentuoso, intelligente, divertente, gentile, simpatico, e fantastico con i bambini.

Che cosa c'è di sbagliato? Perché si nasconde in una microscopica cittadina costiera da solo, separato dal resto del mondo? Louis si chiede se non gli manca qualche pezzo di informazione. Chiaramente più di ciò che traspare.

È intrigato e vuole completare il puzzle, ma prima deve darsi una regolata. Sì. Può farcela. Sicuramente, pensa mentre cerca di non alzare gli occhi al cielo per se stesso. Chi cazzo pensa di prendere in giro? Non è mai stato composto in vita sua, cristo.

Scuotendo la testa, prende le candele dal kit e va a sistemarle in salotto e in cucina. Il sole deve aver iniziato a tramontare dietro le nuvole, e anche se la tempesta si è parzialmente calmata, la pioggia incessante e il vento stanno ancora imperversando fuori.

***

"Okay. Ne ho una. Gusto di pizza preferito?" Chiede Harry mentre prende u altro sorso di vino, lanciando uno sguardo a Jake che dorme beatamente sul divano avvolto con una coperta. Poi si sposta a guardare la visione che ha di fronte a lui. Il ragazzo con la pelle baciata dalla luce soffusa delle candele, gli occhi brillanti come se avessero catturato le costellazioni dal cielo notturno.

"Wow. Hai scelto proprio una domanda profonda eh, Harold," ridacchia Louis. "Uhm…direi prosciutto, ricotta, spinaci, pinoli e pomodori secchi; ah, e deve essere cotta a legna. Lo so suono presuntuoso ma è ottima."

"Cosa, niente ananas?"

"Cosa?! Oh mio Dio, assolutamente _no_. Mi prendi in giro?" Louis fa una faccia da finto shock.

"Va bene, va bene. Non serve essere drammatico. Che diavolo di australiano adottato sei? Non sai che è praticamente legge qui mettere ananas sulla pizza?"

"Aspetta, quindi _tu_ metti l'ananas sulla pizza?"

"Certamente! La adoro. Non posso mangiare pizza senza. Sono un vero australiano, amico," dice Harry trascinando le parole imitando in modo orrendo l'accento australiano mentre cercava di nascondere un ghigno. Dura cinque secondi prima di iniziare a ridacchiare.

"Sei serio?"

"Dio, no. L'ananas sulla pizza è un sacrilegio. Dammi fiducia, per favore," Harry sputacchia un po' e si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano, vedendo il sorriso del ragazzo di fronte che crea delle piccole rughette intorno agli occhi.

Louis incrocia le braccia sul petto e piega la testa di lato, guardando il ragazzo pensieroso. "Bene, bene, bene Styles, vedo che abbiamo aggiunto l'aggettivo cazzaro al tuo catalogo di attributi."

Louis è così aperto e libero con le sue emozioni. Harry è sia geloso che affascinato. Quest'uomo che gli è praticamente piombato addosso, con caos e confusione, quasi come quella tempesta, entrando e rimanendo lì per tutto il tempo che Harry avrebbe ritenuto opportuno tenerlo.

Harry sorride. "Hai un catalogo dei miei attributi? Davvero? Molto…interessate. Vuoi condividerli?" Domanda alzando il mento e arcuando le sopracciglia, curioso.

"Mhh…forse più tardi. Ma per ora, credo serva altro vino," risponde Louis con un sorrisetto, allungando il bicchiere.

"E va bene." Annuisce Harry, riempiendo il bicchiere di Louis e il proprio. "Che ne dici se facciamo un giro di cinque domande a cui entrambi dobbiamo rispondere?"

"Certo. Comincia tu, Capitano," dice Louis, drizzandosi sulla sedia.

Harry decide di iniziare con qualcosa di tranquillo. "Boxer o slip?"

"Boxer," risponde Louis e Harry non può far altro che pensare che è una vergogna.

"Anche io. Apple o Android?"

"Apple."

"Anche io. Uhm…gatti o cani?"

"Merda. Ahhhh…non posso scegliere. Entrambi, credo."

"Ha! Anche io. Bella risposta. Giochi da tavolo o videogiochi?"

"Videogiochi, amico. Potrei dare la colpa a Jake ma sarebbe ingiusto. In realtà, penso che giocare sia divertente. Tu?" Chiede Louis timido.

"Direi giochi da tavolo, perché adoro scarabeo, ma…"

"Ma cosa?"

"Beh, non giudicarmi, ma quando finisco un lavoro, la cosa che amo di più fare è trascorrere una giornata intera a mangiare cibo spazzatura, sul divano, in pigiama mentre gioco a FIFA…"

Il sorriso di Louis minaccia di occupargli tutta la faccia mentre osserva Harry con gli occhi luccicanti. "Davvero? E perché dovrei giudicarti? Hai appena descritto quello che vorrei fare ogni domenica della mia vita!"

Harry sorride teneramente e fissa intensamente il bicchiere di vino, prendendo un altro lungo sorso. Sarà meglio rallentare, può già sentire le sue inibizioni abbassarsi, e il suo auto-controllo diminuire. Con qualche altro bicchiere si sarebbe seduto in grembo a Louis e gli avrebbe accarezzato i capelli o peggio…

Louis si schiarisce la gola, riportandolo al mondo reale. "Okay. Ultima domanda, Styles. Una buona."

Harry ci pensa per un momento. Dio. Ci sono così tante cose che vuole chiedere. Profonde, intense domande che potrebbero permettergli di avere uno sguardo all'interno dell'anima di Louis. Ma anche sciocche e frivole domande che avrebbero fatto Louis ridere e fargli vedere un altro sprazzo di quegli occhi brillanti. O pratiche e logiche domande, su cui costruire un'immagine della vita di Louis. Alla fine, il suo cervello e va in cortocircuito…"

"Uhm…sopra o sotto…del muffin?"

Non appena quelle parole gli escono dalla bocca, vorrebbe prenderle, strizzarle, passarci sopra e rificcarsele in gola. Sembra una domanda abbastanza innocua; le preferenze su quale parte del muffin mangiare è un argomento sentito in Australia, così tanto che puoi acquistare solo il sopra o solo il sotto. Harry adora quelli ai mirtilli, ma…Dio, che diavolo sta pensando, deve riconcentrarsi e salvare quella conversazione.

Forse Louis non lo noterà. Forse mostrerà un po' di pietà e gli farà passare quella gaffe. Ma Harry invece vede il labbro di Louis tremare, nel cercare di trattenere una risata, lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, e il respiro bloccato in gola.

"M-mi hai…voglio dire, tu-" Louis balbetta.

Harry sente l'imbarazzo provocato dalle sue parole ricoprirlo, percependo il calore di mille soli sulle sue guance. "Oh Dio. Per favore no. Louis, non volevo dire-"

"Vuoi-vuoi sapere se preferisco il sopra o il sotto?"

L'aria è ferma e ad Harry sembra come se il mondo si sia fermato. Può a malapena registrare il rumore della tempesta all'esterno, per via del battito del suo cuore.

Poi Louis scoppia, una risata incontrollata lo scuote, insieme a qualche singhiozzo mentre cerca di prendere fiato; tanto rumorosa quanto la tempesta all'esterno.

"Dio un muffin!! Un _muffin_ Louis!! Oh Dio. Sono un idiota," dice Harry mentre si nasconde il volto tra le mani. Non si sarebbe mai ripreso da quella figura.

Harry si scopre il volto mentre la risata di Louis si calma. Il ragazzo si asciuga qualche lacrima, mentre ridacchia ancora un po'; poi prende il bicchiere di vino e prende un lungo sorso, fissando Harry tra le ciglia.

Appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo e si schiarisce di nuovo la voce. "Quella, mio caro Harold, è la domanda più ridicola che io abbia mai sentito."

Harry si siede e lo fissa per quello che è un inappropriato ammontare di tempo. Ma poi si rende conto che non ha niente da perdere a quel punto, quindi meglio giocarsela. Onestamente, quanto peggio potrebbe andare? "Ridicola forse, ma voglio ancora una risposta," risponde Harry, tenendo stretto il calice con un'espressione piuttosto divertita in volto.

Un'occhiata con un certo rispetto, passa sul volto di Louis. "Beh. Potrei inventare una qualche metafora di pasticceria o qualcosa su quello stile, ma siamo stati onesti con noi stessi, e mi piace, quindi…"

Louis spinge indietro la sedia dal tavolo, e si alza in piedi, girando il vino nel bicchiere, con lo stelo sospeso tra l'indice e il medio. Gira intorno al tavolo e si dirige verso di lui, Harry trattiene il respiro come se tutto l'ossigeno fosse stato risucchiato dalla stanza. Vuole voltarsi e guardare a lui, ma oltre a non essere capace di respirare, ogni muscolo del suo corpo sembra essere nel panico.

"Mi piace considerarmi paladino per l'uguaglianza delle parti dei muffin," inizia Louis, con il tono roco che filtra nelle orecchie di Harry. "Credo che sia il sopra che il sotto abbiano le loro speciali peculiarità, e so che ad alcune persone hanno gusti ben definiti, ma non io. Mi andrebbe bene anche andare avanti e indietro. Indietro. E avanti.

Harry può sentirlo avvicinarsi a sé, strisciando i piedi nudi sul pavimento, sempre più vicino, aggiungendo una parola. Ad ogni passo.

"Se devo assolutamente scegliere…" dice Louis, a poca distanza da Harry, alle sue spalle.

Harry può sentire il suo odore. Di pioggia, sudore e buon vino ed è la cosa più sexy che abbia mai annusato.

"Se proprio devo scegliere…"

Sente Louis piegarsi in avanti, raggiungendo la spalla e piazzandogli il calice di vino di fronte a lui. Può sentire il calore emanato dal suo corpo. Harry vuole voltarsi e mordergli il bicipite, far scorrere la sua lingua lungo il gomito, assaggiarlo, assaporarlo. Sente del respiro caldo sulla sua guancia, e rabbrividisce. Gli si arricciano le dita dei piedi e le sue dita afferrano con così tanta forza che ha paura di romperlo. Non ha mai voluto qualcosa e qualcuno così tanto.

Poi Louis con gentilezza ma fermamente gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Harry e quasi impercettibilmente gli accarezza con le labbra l'orecchio e Harry quasi muore.

"Allora devo dire…il sotto."

Tutto si ferma. Non c'è altro modo per descriverlo. Il mondo smette di girare, l'aria che era sottile è sparita, e i poli sulla terra si sono smagnetizzati.

Louis è sospeso vicino al suo orecchio, il suo respiro caldo sul collo lo fa rabbrividire per l'anticipazione. Poi con una piccola stretta della sua mano sulla sua spalla, è perso.

Harry esala un respiro, la bocca semi aperta e gli occhi fissati sulla finestra che riflette la luce della candela. Guarda l'immagine riflessa di Louis, cercando disperatamente di non strozzarsi con la propria lingua.

_Cazzo._

***

_Cazzo._

Louis ha bisogno di calmarsi. Che diavolo stava facendo e come gli era venuto in mente?

Il suo cuore sta battendo forte nella cassa toracica e le sue mani sono sudaticce, i pensieri vorticano nella sua testa mentre entra in cucina, non sa nemmeno che cosa farà lì; la necessità di fare una grande uscita è più importante della motivazione. Non sa se Harry lo sta guardando o se l'ha lasciato lì completamente sconvolto, forse preferisce la seconda opzione. Si ferma davanti alla porta sul retro e sbircia nella notte, vedendo che la tettoia protettiva ha reso inutile l'istallazione di persiane. Mh. La tempesta si è fermata. Sono stati così rapiti l'uno dall'altro che non se ne è nemmeno accorto. Apre la porta, e una vampata di aria umida lo colpisce; respira profondamente, l'odore di pioggia e terra gli riempie le narici.

Louis non sente Harry avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, sente solo il calore di un corpo dietro di lui, vicino ma non abbastanza.

"È finita, eh?" Il respiro di Harry gli arruffa qualche ciuffo di capelli vicino all'orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire mentre stringe i pugni, cercando di controllare la sua reazione.

"Mhmmmm…" riesce a dire Louis.

"È tardi. Dovremmo portare Jake di sopra a letto," dice Harry, con voce pacata e Louis non vorrebbe fare altro che voltarsi e seppellirsi nel petto di Harry. Vuole stringerlo ed essere stretto da lui, passare le mani sulla sua pelle e baciarlo finché non sta annegando e avrebbe bisogno di respirare.

"Sei sicuro che vada bene se restiamo?"

"Certo. Hai bevuto troppo per guidare e le strade saranno un caos dopo la tempesta."

Il tocco è leggero, all'inizio, lungo il braccio scendendo poi verso il basso, tremante. Louis non muove nemmeno un muscolo. La mano di Harry si avvolge intorno al gomito di Louis, facendolo fluttuare internamente, solo con quel tocco a tenerlo piantato a terra. Le gocce di pioggia cadono dalla tettoia sul pavimento del patio, con un ritmo in controtempo, mentre gli uccelli notturni si chiamano creando una cacofonia di suoni. Louis sente la propria testa girare.

Con l'altra mano, Harry accarezza la base della spina dorsale di Louis, fino ai fianchi, stringendoli mentre si avvicina sopra la sua spalla; non vi si appoggia, ma solo all'idea Louis inclina la testa offrendo involontariamente il suo collo. Vuole che Harry lo mordi, lo succhi, marchiandolo, ed è ridicolo. Conosce Harry a malapena, ma allo stesso tempo si sente così connesso con lui. Non riesce a spiegarlo, non sa come sia successo così velocemente ma lo vuole, forse più di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai voluto fino a quel momento.

"Andiamo," sussurra Harry, con le labbra sospese sopra la sua pelle; poi scompare.

Louis sussulta, il corpo quasi cede per un momento prima di riacquistare un senso di compostezza. Chiude la porta a chiave, e ritorna in salotto passando per la cucina. Jake è ancora addormentato, avvolto nella coperta. Louis lo prende in braccio e lo stringe al petto mentre Harry recupera due candele e si dirigono tutti di sopra.

La stanza è buia ma la luce delle candele è sufficiente per vedere i contorni degli oggetti. Harry le appoggia sopra la cassettiera e sposta le coperte. Jake si stiracchia mentre Louis lo deposita sul letto. "Papà?"

"Hey piccolo, shhhh…rimaniamo qui per la notte, ok? DA Harry," Louis accarezza la guancia del bambino.

"Okay," mormora Jake, accoccolandosi sotto le coperte e Louis gliele rimbocca.

"Arrivo subito," sussurra Louis ma Jake è di nuovo crollato.

Harry recupera una delle candele, lasciando l'altra ad illuminare la stanza, e si dirige di sotto. È tutto così silenzioso e immobile, con solo la luce della candela a danzare sulle pareti.

"Peccato non poter aprire le persiane. Il cielo deve essere bellissimo ora che la tempesta è passata," dice Louis in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, non sapendo cosa fare.

Harry gli si avvicina, con il dorso della mano che accarezza gentilmente quella di Louis, chiedendogli il permesso. Sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo il fatto di intrecciare le loro mani insieme, così Louis si lascia andare e sente un piccolo sospiro di sollievo uscire dalle labbra di Harry. Louis sorride, cercando di calmare le farfalle nel suo stomaco.

"Potremmo fare una passeggiata? Jake starà bene qui da solo?"

Louis ridacchia. "Sì, dorme come un sasso, dormirà tutta la notte. E non andremo comunque lontano, anche solo fuori nel patio, Dai," risponde Louis, tirando Harry per mano.

Il legno è umido sotto i piedi mentre scendono i gradini e camminano lungo il breve sentiero che conduce al margine della spiaggia. I piccoli granelli di sabbia sfregano contro le suole dei piedi mentre camminano mano nella mano.

L'oceano si è calmato, e le onde ora arrivano appena sulla riva come se fossero esauste. Louis si ferma, seppellisce un po' i piedi nella sabbia, sentendo il calore della sabbia asciutta sotto il primo strato.

"Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi a quanto bello sia qui," dice Harry con reverenza. "Dopo una tempesta, la mia cosa preferita è stare seduto sul balcone a guardare le stelle. Sono sempre più luminose, come se il cielo si fosse ripulito con la pioggia."

Louis stringe la presa, senza guardare Harry, non ancora. "Davvero? Io amo camminare sulla spiaggia, fino all'oceano davanti casa nostra. Nel giusto periodo dell'anno, i granchi emergono dalla sabbia e la luna riflette sui loro gusci, è come una coperta di perle che viene risucchiata dall'oceano.

Rimangono in silenzio, e Louis sente l'ansia crescere nel suo stomaco, pronta ad esplodere. Louis vuole baciare Harry, così disperatamente che potrebbe pensare di scoppiare se non unisse le sue labbra a quelle del ragazzo; ma deve essere Harry a fare la prima mossa, quindi aspetta.

***

Harry vuole baciare Louis, così disperatamente che potrebbe star per esplodere, ma sa che Louis sta aspettando che sia lui a fare la prima mossa. Lo apprezza più di quanto riuscirà mai a dirlo con le parole.

Harry è stato distrutto per così tanto tempo, che i suoi pezzi sono sparpagliati per lo spazio, atomo per atomo, tra le stelle. Aveva creduto di essere spacciato, che fosse una cosa irreversibile, che niente avrebbe potuto portare a riunire quei pezzi, destinato per sempre ad essere solo il guscio di un uomo, vuoto e perso.

Aveva pensato che il passato fosse diventato lui, che lo definisse e avesse scritto le pagine della sua vita futura, che la sua storia determinasse ogni passo. Ma è qualcosa che non vuole più, non vuole più avere qualcosa che tenga legata la sua anima nel profondo di sé. Ha seppellito i suoi sentimenti per troppo tempo. Per secoli. Un'eternità di rimpianti e forse di possibilità perdute.

Mancate opportunità, connessioni, relazioni. Una svolta a sinistra invece che a destra. Un no invece che un sì. Una passeggiata quando sarebbe potuta essere una corsa.

Nascondersi dietro il dolore e la colpa è qualcosa che non aveva pensato potesse diventare una propria routine. Chiudersi in se stesso, separarsi da tutto ciò che avrebbe rischiato di distruggere la delicata torre di vetro dentro la quale si era rinchiuso.

Louis si volta, lo guarda con un'espressione gentile ma di sfida. Una contraddizione. La luce della luna riflessa sull'oceano colpisce i suoi occhi mentre scruta il volto di Harry, alla ricerca di una risposta per una domanda non detta.

"Harry…" sospira. Il respiro spezzato, affannoso, come se cercasse di uscire a forza dai polmoni.

È difficile ma facile allo stesso tempo, e così, quando finalmente viene presa, quella decisione è la più semplice che Harry abbia mai preso in vita sua.

Si avvicina e stringe Louis per l'altro polso, tirandolo con sicurezza contro il suo petto, unendo i loro cuori che battono all'unisono.

Il mondo si ferma e gira veloce su se stesso allo stesso tempo. Il primo tocco delle loro labbra è casto, ma stabile, consapevole. L'inizio di una nuova storia. Come se l'universo si separasse e si riunisse di colpo creando nuovi allineamenti e possibilità, lasciando indietro ciò che è vecchio, senza interesse. Una pagina nuova. Senza nessun bagaglio personale.

Harry accarezza i fianchi di Louis, fino alla schiena e ai capelli, il desiderio ribolle sulla superficie creando scariche elettriche tra loro. Sente il respiro di Louis sulle sue labbra mentre si separano per creare uno spazio in cui esalare un sospiro secco e breve. Ora. Di più. Ogni momento conduce Harry sempre più vicino all'orlo dell'abisso che sta per saltare consapevolmente.

Non c'è più motivo di trattenersi, il cammino è chiaro. Non c'è bisogno di essere paralizzato dalla paura ed essere bloccato dal torpore che l'ha appesantito per così tanti anni. Harry si tuffa e cattura le labbra, unendole con calore e desiderio. Piega la testa per approfondire il bacio, e Louis lo segue, incontrando i movimenti delle loro lingue, mischiando il loro respiri e i loro sapori. Le mani di Louis si stringono intorno alla camicia di Harry, tirando e spingendo contro il petto saldo, la passione scorre tra loro come un fiume nell'oceano, impetuosa e senza sosta.

"Loui…" geme Harry baciando Louis. " _Dio._ È…? È da pazzi…?"

"No, _col cazzo_ , è l'opposto di pazzo," gracchia Louis mentre piega la testa dando accesso ad Harry alla pelle morbida e tenera.

"Sei così bello Louis, voglio darti tutto."

"Lo voglio, voglio tutto…non fermarti, Harry," prega Louis mentre Harry sente le mani calde di Louis entrargli sotto la maglia e salire fino alle scapole, stringendo i muscoli.

Harry è felice di obbedire, di dare a Louis ciò che desidera e anche di più. Tira fuori la maglia di Louis dagli shorts, ad ogni tocco, Louis trasale ed esala brevi respiri, producendo una melodia di gemiti che sicuramente avrebbe perseguitato Harry nei suoi sogni e riempito ogni pensiero da sveglio.

Harry ha bisogno di assaggiarlo di nuovo quindi torna a concentrarsi sulla sua bocca, attirato a lui come una falena alla fiamma. "Sì…" sussurra Louis, inspirando, e tirando Harry il più possibile.

Si baciano per quelle che sembrano ore, Harry si trova perso nell'abbraccio di quell'uomo dagli occhi blu. Alla fine, rallentano, la passione si placa, ma si danno dei bacetti leggeri, mentre le mani continuano ad esplorare con dolcezza, mappando ogni curva e ogni muscolo che raggiungono.

Le loro fronti sono una contro l'altra mentre respirano, e Harry avvolge il volto di Louis tra le sue mani, tracciando con il pollice un percorso dagli zigomi fino all'angolo della bocca, incontrandosi a metà del labbro superiore.

"Grazie, Louis," mormora Harry, con a voce carica di emozioni, cercando di dire tutto con quelle poche parole. Louis lo guarda confuso. "È passato così tato tempo dall'ultima volta, che sapevo a malapena che cosa stessi facendo."

Louis alza le braccia e le avvolge dietro la testa di Harry, tirando appena i capelli, e facendo arricciare i piedi di Harry tra la sabbia. "Beh, fammelo dire, che anche fuori allenamento, ci sai fare. Dieci su dieci," sorride Louis.

Harry si sente arrossire. "Davvero?"

"Sì, rockstar, ci sai fare."

Harry si piega in avanti e lascia un bacio sulle perfette labbra di Louis mentre le onde accarezzano la spiaggia. Quella potrebbe essere considerata la migliore notte che Harry abbia mai trascorso in vita sua e spera con fervore che sia la prima di molte altre a venire.

___________


	3. For The Love Of All That Is Holy

"Vedrò di nuovo Harry oggi?" Chiede Jake, con una cucchiaiata di cereali bloccata a mezz'aria, fissando Louis attentamente come se fosse pronto a tirargliela addosso se avesse rifiutato.

"Sì! Passo per pranzo e poi ti vengo a prendere quando ho fatto con il lavoro e ti lascio da Liam e Niall.

Il volto di Jake si illumina. "Okay. Va bene. Abbiamo quasi finito il secondo movimento e voglio sentire come suona con gli ottoni. Un amico di Harry doveva mandare l'audio questa notte," risponde Jake come se fosse un adulto e poi prende un altro boccone di Cheerios.

È passata una settimana dalla tempesta, e da quando Harry è entrato nelle loro vite, o forse era il contrario. Comunque, sono diventati un bel gruppo. Jake e Harry sono praticamente inseparabili, la loro condivisa passione per la musica è formidabile e Louis l'ha vista all'opera. Stanno scrivendo senza sosta, pagine e pagine di musica per il film vengono prodotte giornalmente. Harry dice che Jake è un talento naturale e la direzione che la produzione sta prendendo è nuova e fresca ed è emozionato di vedere il risultato. Louis cerca con forza di non essere troppo orgoglioso ogni minuto, ma non sa se sia in grado di vincere quella battaglia.

Non potrebbe essere più felice dell'amicizia che si sta creando tra Harry e Jake, sono come culo e camicia quando compongono e Harry sta uscendo dal suo guscio sempre di più con il passare dei giorni.

Mentre Louis adori passare del tempo tutti e tre insieme, quella sera… _quella sera_ Louis ha Harry tutto per sé. Liam e Niall tengono Jake per un pigiama party così che Harry e Louis possono avere del _tempo tra adulti_. Jake era particolarmente turbato dal fatto di non trascorrere altro tempo con Harry finché Liam e Niall non gli hanno detto della serata di videogiochi che avrebbero avuto usando il proiettore da Liam. La promessa di pizza e popcorn aveva concluso l'affare.

Il loro primo appuntamento, come Harry vuole chiamarlo, anche se Louis vuole alzare gli occhi al cielo con affetto, non riesce a calmare il nervosismo che cresce nel suo stomaco ogni volta che Harry sussurra quelle parole al suo orecchio.

Quella sera non arriva abbastanza in fretta, Louis sta per scoppiare, così come le sue palle. Se non ha Harry solo per sé molto presto, sarebbe morto. Il modo in cui Harry lo guarda con quegli occhi appannati dalla lussuria, insieme alle carezze, ai baci rubati, e alla montagna di messaggi sporchi che si sono scambiati ogni notte; tutto ciò gli fa pensare di essere sulla stessa linea d'onda.

Louis si è seduto con Jake la sera prima, iniziando il discorso per spiegare come lui e Harry fossero più che amici e la breve, confusa espressione che Jake gli ha lanciato gli ha quasi fatto avere un attacco di panico. Ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto conoscere suo figlio e capire che lo stava solo prendendo in giro. La mela non cade poi così lontana dall'albero e la risata cristallina di Jake, insieme ad un abbraccio e ad un tenero ' _va bene papà, scherzo, Harry è fantastico'_ lo avevano calmato e gli avevano garantito la benedizione di suo figlio. Era davvero troppo intelligente quel bambino.

La location per il loro primo appuntamento sarebbe stata casa di Harry, e sarebbe stata anche la prima occasione per avere un assaggio di quella vita. Le riparazioni dovevano essere terminate in giornata, senza nessun ritardo causato dalla tempesta, e non per la prima volta Louis si chiede se il potere dei soldi non sia ciò che aveva motivato quelle persone a finire in tempo.

Louis guarda il suo zaino e quello di Jake, pronti in attesa alla porta, entrambi pieni di vestiti per le loro rispettive serate. Sorride al pensiero di ciò che qualcuno potrebbe dire sul fatto di sapere già dove sarebbe andata a finire la serata per Louis e Harry e di perdere quindi tutto il romanticismo, ma quando hai figli, la spontaneità è per i perdenti e la pianificazione è dannatamente sexy.

Louis beve l'ultimo sorso di tè poi sciacqua le tazze e le appoggia ad asciugare. "Sei pronto, tesoro?"

"Sì! Andiamo!"

***

" _Diavolo_ Harry, è…wow," dice Louis sorpreso, con gli occhi spalancati mentre osserva l'acqua scintillante della piscina al coperto, illuminata dalle luci sott'acqua e che riflettevano ombre sul muro.

Harry gli si avvicina da dietro, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle e Louis si lascia andare all'abbraccio, "Bello, eh?"

"Jake non se ne vorrà mai andare."

"Può venire qui a nuotare ogni volta che vorrà. Siete i benvenuti, sempre." Harry sussurra le ultime parole e ciò provoca in Louis un'ondata di adrenalina, e Louis sa che Harry sta parlando onestamente.

Harry ha cucinato per loro una cena fastosa, salmone al forno con tre diversi tipi di insalata. Gli ha assicurato che non è stato di disturbo cucinare, anche se chiaramente ha tirato fuori tutti i suoi assi. Harry è un terribile bugiardo e Louis gliel'ha detto, il risultato di vederlo arrossire e alzare gli occhi al cielo era un regalo extra che Louis si sarebbe tenuto per sé. La loro conversazione era stata naturale, ma c'era un'energia nervosa tra i due che cresceva ogni minuto che passava. Sguardi furtivi, carezze sotto al tavolo, un commento ambiguo qui e là, un tocco della mano.

Louis aveva chiesto ad Harry di suonargli Piano Man di Billy Joel mentre era appoggiato al pianoforte e aveva anche iniziato a cantare come fosse ad un cabaret. Era ridicolo e perfetto, ed Harry era stato più che felice di suonarla una seconda ed una terza volta solo per accontentare Louis.

Louis guarda attraverso la superfice della piscina e dalla finestra la luce del sole che tramonta sull'oceano, il bagliore che sta venendo coperto dalla notte.

Sa che cosa sta per succedere, entrambi lo sanno, e Louis lo vuole così tanto da non respirare. Vuole iniziare la cosa, ma all'improvviso si sente così timido che non sa proprio come sia possibile. È stupido, e assurdo vista la situazione, ha solo bisogno di farsi avanti e farlo succedere, per Dio.

E con molte altre cose nella loro relazione, Harry sembra saperlo leggere come un libro aperto.

"Allora, umh…dunque lì c'è il piano inferiore con la cantina e considerando la piscina il giro è finito, rimane solo il piano superiore. Vorresti…vorresti vedere le camere?"

Louis sorride e si volta tra le braccia di Harry, intrecciandole dietro al collo del riccio. Si bea della sua immagine, colpito ancora una volta dalla sua bellezza e dall'onestà e dalla gentilezza nei suoi occhi. Pronto a sentire la pelle nuda di Harry sulla sua, di sentirlo muoversi dentro di lui, pronto a lasciarsi completamente andare.

"Portami a letto, Harry."

Harry sorride e trattiene il respiro, emanando desidero e lussuria. "Sì?"

"Sì. Voglio che mi scopi," dice Louis spingendo i fianchi in avanti, e premendo insieme i loro inguini, riesce a percepire una parte del membro di Harry indurirsi nei jeans. Lo sente già grosso vedendolo confinato nei pantaloni, e Louis ha guardato _parecchio._

"Gesù Cristo, Lou," mormora Harry e passa un pollice sulle labbra di Louis. "Le cose che escono dalla tua innocente bocca…"

Louis apre la bocca ed Harry gli mette due dita in bocca, Louis lo premia succhiandole. Batte le palpebre come una soubrette perché può e _sa_ come è il suo aspetto quando lo fa. Vuole eccitare Harry al massimo, sperando che la cosa gli faccia venire voglia di rendere le cose un po' più intense. Il suo sogno è che Harry lo sbatta contro il muro, con le mani forti e il respiro caldo, mentre lo tiene fermo e lo scopa con forza e senza freni.

Louis lascia andare le dita di Harry, mordendole con i denti affilati. "Andiamo di sopra così posso mostrarti quanto la mia bocca _non_ sia innocente."

Harry si raggela, e Louis per un momento teme di aver esagerato, ma poi guarda le pupille di Harry, che hanno a malapena un piccolo cerchio di verde rimasto, completamente spalancate. "Cazzo," grugnisce Harry mentre lo fa voltare, prendendo Louis per la vita e trascinandolo fuori, salendo di corsa due rampe di scale così velocemente che Louis riesce appena a stargli dietro.

Louis ridacchia, correndo dietro ad Harry. "E il mio tour?"

Harry volta la testa di scatto, fissando Louis, che ridacchia spensierato. "Camere. Bagni," dice Harry con i denti stretti, indicando porte senza senso. "Chi cazzo se ne frega."

Louis scoppia a ridere. "Mi piace questa tua parte dominante, sai," dice con abbastanza ardore da far girare di nuovo Harry.

"Sì?" Harry apre la porta e spinge Louis dentro la stanza, dandogli una pacca sul sedere. Louis squittisce e si volta, camminando all'indietro mentre Harry lo rincorre togliendosi la camicia e accendendo la lampada sopra alla cassettiera. "Ti piace?" Chiede Harry, slacciandosi la cintura, e facendola scorrere per toglierla; la fibbia e la pelle colpiscono il pavimento provocando un rumore metallico nella stanza silenziosa.

Louis annuisce, il retro delle ginocchia colpisce il letto e cade all'indietro, atterrando sul materasso, strisciando sui gomiti per salire fino all'altezza dei cuscini.

Harry fa scorrere gli occhi sul corpo di Louis mentre lentamente si sbottona i jeans e apre la zip, lasciando i pantaloni aperti mentre lui è in piedi lì torreggiante, con il respiro affannoso.

Le labbra di Louis si aprono contro la sua volontà mentre si bea a guardare l'uomo più sexy del pianeta. La luce morbida rende la pelle di Harry brillante, con i suoi capezzoli turgidi e una leggera peluria che corre verso il basso lungo il torso.

Louis vuole dire qualcosa, stuzzicare un po' Harry, usare il suo carisma per dissipare il nervosismo che cresce nel suo petto, ma non riesce ad emettere mezzo suono. È come se Harry lo abbia messo in trance, con il suo sguardo fisso, rendendolo muto.

"Dio. Sei così bello. Non riesco a crederci che posso averti," dice Harry con un tono basso.

Un piccolo gemito esce dalla bocca di Louis, simile ad un singhiozzo. Inizia a slacciarsi la camicia, con le mani tremanti, senza battere ciglia. Perché ha pensato che i bottoni fossero una buona idea per quella serata? Avrebbe dovuto scegliere uno di quei outfit con il velcro che di solito indossano gli spogliarellisti. Gli ci vorrà un'eternità per togliersi quei vestiti e vuole essere nudo, adesso. Sbuffa mentre cerca di portare a termine il suo compito, distoglie lo sguardo da Harry per concentrarsi per un momento, ma poi sente un tonfo di vestiti che cadono sul pavimento, e alza di colpo la testa.

"Oh _porco cazzo_ ," geme Louis, arrendendosi con la sua camicia e fissando apertamente Harry, ora nudo davanti a lui. Gli occhi di Louis si abbassano verso l'inguine di Harry, dove una leggera peluria scura fa da contorno al suo cazzo, eretto contro la coscia, e più grande, lungo, spesso e da far venire così tanto l'acquolina in bocca, di come si era mai immaginato.

Harry si dirige verso di lui, con il cazzo che ondeggia lentamente. È ipnotizzante. "Hai bisogno di una mano, baby?"

Louis annuisce di nuovo, le parole ancora difficili da trovare. _Baby_. Può sicuramente abituarsi.

Harry si inginocchia sul letto al suo fianco, il materasso affonda un po', Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal membro di Harry che si muove. Harry si avvicina e unisce le loro labbra, slacciando velocemente la camicia di Louis; questo prova ad aiutarlo senza risultato e Harry sorride mentre lo bacia, infilando le dita sotto il tessuto e facendogli scorrere la camicia giù dalle spalle. Louis contrae gli addominali e si alza dal letto, Harry in ginocchio mentre cerca di togliersi quegli stupidi vestiti.

Harry fa scorrere le dita lungo il petto di Louis su e giù, accarezzando i capezzoli con le nocche. Louis trema e si piega in avanti, facendo mettere il broncio ad Harry, cosa che non sarebbe dovuta essere così meravigliosa da guardare. Harry massaggia i polsi di Louis con i pollici, prendendoli e alzando le braccia fino a portarle all'altezza della testiera del letto.

"Rimani così," comanda Harry e Louis lo guarda battendo lentamente le palpebre, un senso di eccitazione gli corre addosso.

Harry si piega in avanti e prende un capezzolo in bocca, mordicchiandolo con i denti con un po' più di forza, inumidendolo e poi soffiandoci sopra, così da farlo protendere. Entrambi i capezzoli hanno lo stesso trattamento, finché non sono turgidi e formicolanti e Louis sta gemendo, mentre si tiene alla testiera del letto.

Louis osserva Harry mentre gli lecca il petto, i fianchi, lo sterno e giù fino allo stomaco, soffermandosi sull'ombelico, mordicchiando la soffice carne intorno a quella zona, e infilando più volte la lingua al suo interno. Tutto ciò provoca una scarica elettrica che parte dalla punta dei piedi fino ad arrivare al suo cazzo, che si tende contro i jeans.

Harry si siede e slaccia i pantaloni di Louis, dandogli un colpetto sui fianchi per farlo inarcare così da toglierglieli completamente, insieme ai boxer; lo bacia lungo le cosce e i polpacci, continuando con ogni centimetro di pelle che viene rivelata. È dolorosamente lento e Louis vuole sia che le cose accelerino sia che rimangano sospese in quell'istante per sempre. Sono sul precipizio di qualcosa che li cambierà per sempre. Può percepirlo. Soppesarlo. Sa che con ogni movimento, niente sarà più lo stesso. Ma probabilmente era stato così dal primo momento in cui Louis era andato addosso ad Harry nel corridoio dello staff. La rockstar con un sorriso timido, le fossette e i fianchi ondeggianti.

Non c'è niente di timido nel modo in cui Harry lo sta guardando in quel momento mentre lancia i pantaloni e i boxer di Louis giù dal letto. Si mette a cavalcioni su Louis, accarezzandogli i fianchi fino a risalire alle ascelle, facendolo tremare.

"Voglio… _cazzo_ , sei così bello, Lou."

Louis geme e si inarca cercando un po' di frizione, qualunque cosa, vuole chiedere ma non riesce a trovare le parole. E onestamente, è quasi ridicolo, Louis non è mai stato così incapace durante il sesso. Ma sa quanto questo sia importante, e quando Harry sia importante per lui. Meraviglioso, brillante e gentile ragazzo che lo adora. In due brevi settimane, è stato in grado di infiltrarsi nel cuore di Louis e farlo suo senza che Louis protestasse minimamente. E perché dovrebbe? Non si ricorda un periodo in cui era così felice come ora, ed è così sicuro di tutto, di Harry e del loro futuro insieme.

Harry lo sta ancora fissando, passando le mani su tutto il corpo, mormorando dolci parole senza senso mentre cataloga ogni centimetro della pelle di Louis. Si abbassa e inizia a succhiare e mordere la clavicola di Louis, leccando il marchio che gli sta lasciando. Louis spinge i fianchi verso l'alto e Harry lo tiene fermo con più veemenza, sfregando i loro i fianchi uno contro l'altro.

"Sì…" grugnisce Louis, trovando finalmente le parole. "Cazzo sì, Harry _. Forza_."

Le mani di Harry continuano a tracciare percorsi sulla pelle di Louis, dallo stomaco fino alla base del suo membro. Lo prende in mano e si muove lentamente su e giù. "Penso di essermi stirato un muscolo del braccio mentre mi masturbavo pensando a questa immagine. Tu, qui sotto di me, sdraiato mentre gemi e mi preghi."

Louis sta uscendo di senno. Si sente così bene, ma vuole di più, vuole tutto ciò che Harry gli darà.

Harry si siede e cerca qualcosa nel comodino, prende un tubetto di lubrificante e infila un ginocchio tra le gambe di Louis, aprendole. Louis si sente così esposto, e si regge alla testiera del letto al meglio che può, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Harry, aspettando la mossa successiva.

Harry si fa indietro e si piega, leccando il cazzo di Louis dalla base alla punta, e avvolgendo le labbra rosa e gonfie intorno alla sommità, succhiandolo ed è tutto così dannatamente bello. Prende Louis più in profondità, e questo geme mentre Harry si muove, lasciando che la saliva inumidisca la pelle.

Louis spalanca le gambe ancora di più, i muscoli dell'interno coscia si tendono mentre spinge i fianchi all'insù, provando ad incoraggiare Harry a prenderlo tutto in gola. Ottiene ciò che vuole quasi immediatamente e sente alcuni spasmi di Harry.

Il riccio si rilassa e ringhia, le vibrazioni attraversano il cazzo di Louis raggiungendo tutto il corpo. La sua apertura si stringe e se Harry non gli infila qualcosa dentro il prima possibile, darà di matto.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Harry lascia andare il suo membro e si siede sulle ginocchia, accarezzando con un dito asciutto il culo di Louis, facendolo tremare; il sudore gli colava lungo il collo e si raccoglieva sulle clavicole.

Harry spinge le ginocchia di Louis verso l'alto, facendogli appoggiare bene i piedi sul materasso. Louis sente un tappo aprirsi e guarda mentre Harry si copre le dita con il lubrificante. "Mi sono masturbato prima che tu arrivassi, così da non saltarti addosso non appena avessi parcheggiato nel viale," dice Harry lentamente, con voce grave e più profonda del solito; quel timbro fa tremare Louis di piacere.

"Mi si è indurito solo a sederti di fronte a cena," continua, mentre accarezza l'apertura di Louis con le dita umide, e Louis geme, così disperatamente, che esala e annaspa alla ricerca d'aria. "Volevo mettermi in ginocchio e succhiartelo in cantina, ecco quanto sono preso da te, mi rendi pazzo."

Le parole di Harry sono come benzina che incendiano il desiderio di Louis, alimentandolo, facendolo bruciare interiormente. Non ha mai fatto sesso così. Non si è mai sentito sopraffatto dalla voglia, dal bisogno di sentire i complimenti e le preghiere di Harry. Geme e ansima ad ogni respiro, incapace di trattenersi.

"I più bei versetti, non trattenerti, fammi sentire, baby."

Louis geme forte, il suo corpo è pronto. "Harry…di più."

"Sì, di più? Vuoi che ti scopi così? Così aperto e voglioso?"

Louis annuisce come un pazzo, la frangia sudata appiccicata alla fronte. Dovrebbe essere imbarazzato da quanto sia disperato, da quanto si stia facendo vedere vulnerabile davanti ad Harry, ma non gli importa.

Harry aumenta la pressione, con gli occhi fissi su Louis mentre il calore e la passione si accendono. Louis spinge i fianchi verso il basso e Harry ferma la mano, lasciando che sia Louis a dettare il ritmo.

"Sì, ecco baby, risucchiami, lo so che lo vuoi."

Louis spinge ancora di più e una delle dita di Harry entra. Grugnisce e muove i fianchi, incoraggiante.

Harry lo guarda, poi osserva come le sue dita siano risucchiate dentro Louis, mentre un secondo dito è pronto dietro al primo. Louis si sente tirare, ma ama la sensazione di essere sull'orlo del dolore.

"Cazzo sei meraviglioso, questo piccolo buco così affamato."

Louis tira i muscoli e poi rilascia, cercando di far entrare le dita di Harry più in profondità ma non riesce ad ottenere la pressione voluta. "Dio…cazzo, _muoviti_ , dai," geme Louis.

Harry ghigna e spinge entrambe le dita dentro come richiesto, pompandole dentro e fuori. "Ti rovino. Ti riempirò così bene. Non sarai in grado di camminare per giorni."

"Sì… _ti prego."_

"Così bravo, baby. Perfetto," dice Harry sforbiciando le dita per aprirlo, aggiungendo un terzo dito; l'unico rumore nella stanza è il suono di pelle contro pelle mentre lo scopa con le dita.

"Cazzo, veloce, scopami," grugnisce Louis, piegando le gambe ancora di più per dare maggiore accesso.

Harry ridacchia e gli infila dentro un quarto dito. "Voglio assicurarmi che tu sia pronto. Non voglio farti male, Lou."

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e fissa Harry, il suo atteggiamento insolente finalmente torna in gioco dopo la vacanza. "Hai scommesso su di te, eh ragazzone?"

Harry si ferma e ride. "Oh, ora capisco come sarà. Forse dovrei farti aspettare un po' di più? Continuare finché non mi preghi sul serio? Sarebbe divertente, eh."

Louis piega il collo e lancia un'occhiataccia ad Harry, le mani ancora ferme nella stessa posizione di prima. Deve proprio essere un disastro visto il sorrisetto divertito che gli lancia Harry, i capelli spettinati, le guance rosse e mezza mano di Harry seppellita nel culo. "Giuro…su _Dio_ …" esala Louis. "Se non mi penetri nei prossimi trenta secondi dovrò fare da me."

Louis non lo pensa sul serio, ma sta morendo per l'attesa. Gli sembra di aver aspettato così tanto, cosa ridicola perché lo sa che non è così, ma una parte di lui gli sembra di aver aspettato Harry da una vita. Ora che è così vicino ad ottenere ciò che vuole, lo desidera così tanto, ed è proprio lì, nella forma di un grande, meraviglioso, insolente, sexy uomo che lo sta stuzzicando.

Harry aspetta per un secondo, poi un altro, lentamente rimuove le dita finché non sono appoggiate al sedere di Louis, quest'ultimo lo avrebbe ucciso ed era certo che nessuna giuria lo avrebbe condannato viste le circostanze. Un'espressione maliziosa compare sul volto di Harry, poi il riccio si piega in avanti e prende il cazzo di Louis in bocca in un solo colpo, spingendo due dita dentro Louis e colpendo direttamente la prostata. Louis trasale e lascia andare la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, cercando di chiudere istintivamente le gambe intorno alle spalle di Harry.

"Oh mio Dio!" Grida Louis. È troppo tutto insieme e Louis può sentirsi quasi al culmine dell'orgasmo. Le sue mani si staccano dal pezzo di legno alle sue spalle e si aprono sul letto, afferrando le lenzuola mentre Harry si fa scopare la bocca e nel frattempo Louis cerca di allontanare le dita che continuano a massaggiargli quel punto sensibile dentro di lui.

Louis sta per lasciarsi andare quando Harry rimuove le dita e lascia andare il suo membro, cercando qualcosa dentro il comodino per la seconda volta, e tirando fuori un preservativo. Finalmente, cazzo.

"Mettiti a gattoni," comanda Harry, dandogli un colpetto mentre apre il preservativo, Louis è completamente d'accordo con la richiesta. Il suo corpo sta un po' tremando e c'è una sensazione elettrica dentro di lui, ma cerca di fare come gli è stato detto, nonostante sia lento. Sente Harry spalmarsi del lubrificante addosso, ed emette un sibilo mentre si prepara.

Chiaramente a Louis sta occorrendo più tempo del previsto per mettersi in posizione, perché Harry lo prende per i fianchi e lo tira su, manovrandolo nella giusta posizione. Louis sorride. Era ora. È tutto ciò che voleva da sempre. Le braccia di Louis riescono a sorreggerlo per pochi secondi prima di cedere e quindi si appoggia con il volto sul materasso, ma ad Harry non sembra importare.

"Dio…guardati," dice Harry mentre copre le natiche di Louis con le sue grandi mani. "Così pronto e già aperto anche se non ti ho ancora nemmeno penetrato."

Louis volta la testa e fissa Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi. "Beh, allora forza stupidone. Sto aspettando," canticchia Louis, stuzzicando Harry.

"Sai, penso che mi piaceva di più quando non riuscivi a formulare mezza frase. Bei tempi. Possiamo tornare lì?"

"Oh, per l'amor di Dio, mi puoi scopare e basta!!" Grida Louis e spinge il sedere contro le mani di Harry.

"Miseria, Lou, tutto ciò che dovevi fare era chiedere," risponde con un ghigno malefico e Louis ha sicuramente intenzione di ucciderlo. Dopo essere stato scopato. Sì, chiaramente dopo.

Harry accarezza l'apertura di Louis con il suo cazzo.

"In questo secolo se possibile, ok?"

"Dio, sei un insolente," dice Harry, premendo la punta contro l'apertura di Louis.

"Non fare finta che non ti piaccia," mormora Louis, con le labbra contro il materasso mentre parla.

"Oh no no, mi piace. _Davvero_." Dice mentre si spinge contro Louis, penetrandolo. È piuttosto rilassato ma c'è ancora un accenno di dolore per l'intrusione. Louis adora quella sensazione, adora sentire il suo corpo plasmarsi intorno a un grosso cazzo, e quello di Harry è il più grande che abbia mai visto.

Louis è un po' teso, poi si rilassa mentre Harry lo penetra lentamente e con attenzione; ma Louis non vuole che sia lento. Lo vuole sentire tutto, vuole che Harry lo prenda con forza, che sia sopraffatto, avvolto e consumato da lui.

"È tutto ciò che sai fare?" Lo prende in giro Louis, battendo un colpo sulle lenzuola.

"Vuoi di più, baby?"

"Beh sì. Ci sei arrivato…" risponde Louis e sa che sta premendo tutti i giusti pulsanti per far scattare Harry, e crede che sia proprio ciò che Harry voglia.

"Forse la prossima volta ti metto sulle mie ginocchia quando fai l'insolente. O forse ti legherò, portandoti al limite per ore," grugnisce, entrando in profondità.

Louis geme, e stringe le lenzuola tra le mani, gli occhi si chiudono contro la sua volontà, le dita dei piedi si arricciano ed esala un profondo respiro, presentandosi completamente ad Harry.

"Sì? Ti piace, vero?" balbetta Harry, chiaramente colpito quanto Louis. Apre le natiche di Louis ancora di più e gli sembra di spezzarsi in due. Sicuramente non può esserci una sensazione più forte di così, tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto Harry glielo sta dando.

Le cosce di Louis tremano e il sangue gli pompa nelle orecchie. "Non avresti avuto le palle per darmelo. Sei un mollaccione. Tutto parole e-e niente azione…"

Lo shock della mano di Harry che gli da una sculacciata gli fa bloccare il respiro in gola. "Cazzo."

Il colpo rimbalza e Louis spinge il sedere contro le mani di Harry che stanno massaggiando il punto colpito.

"Dici? Ti piace? Sei molto cattivo," continua Harry, penetrandolo completamente; i fianchi in contatto con la pelle calda di Louis. Si ferma per un momento, riprendendo fiato e godendosi quella sensazione di connessione profonda.

"Mmmh…va bene," sospira Louis. "Muoviti."

"Sei sempre così prepotente, forse hai bisogno di un'altra sculacciata?" Harry si tira indietro un po' sperimentando il movimento, prima di spingersi di nuovo in avanti.

" _Sì_ …" grugnisce Louis. "Ancora…dai, un'altra." biascica Louis, appena capace di concentrarsi sulle parole, con la testa piena di sensazioni che non sa descrivere.

La seconda sculacciata è pià forte della prima e Louis sospira. Non ha mai fatto niente di simile, nemmeno lontanamente, ed è così bello che sta praticamente vibrando e vivendo un'esperienza extra corporea.

Harry inizia a pompare, spingendo e uscendo, tirando e pizzicando la pelle nuda. "Cazzo, Lou. Posso vedere il segno della mia mano. Così bello. Come ti senti?"

È la sensazione più strada. Calore e leggero dolore percorrono il suo corpo, solleticandolo fin nelle vene; non sa come spiegarlo.

"Bene…così bene."

Harry si lascia andare ad un altro colpo mentre continua a scoparlo, sculacciando le natiche a ritmo con le spinte. Louis riporta le mani contro il legno della testiera, cercando di tenersi con forza, e spingendosi contro Harry per andare più in profondità possibile.

"Così…dannatamente…bello. Vorrei che tu potessi…vederti…"ansima Harry mentre alterna le pacche sulle natiche mentre ogni terzo colpo è una carezza.

Louis è vicino al culmine, pensa, ma non è sicuro, il ronzio nel suo cervello gli annebbia il giudizio.

"Harry…voglio…vederti…" riesce a dire Louis, sopraffatto dall'improvvisa necessità di avere Harry vicino a sé, a tenerlo.

Harry esce immediatamente e gira Louis sulla schiena come se fosse una bambola. È su di lui in un istante, riallineandosi e entrando di nuovo mentre lo bacia con passione. Louis prova a baciarlo ma non riesce a coordinare i suoi movimenti. Riesce ad alzare un braccio per passare le dita tra i capelli di Harry, e aggrapparsi a loro mentre il riccio spinge con forza dentro di lui.

Harry parla contro la bocca di Louis, ma non riesce a capire che cosa dica. Dolci nonsense e adulazioni che lo calmano e lo mantengono concentrato.

Quando il suo orgasmo arriva, è qualcosa che non ha mai sperimentato prima. Percepisce il momento esatto in cui arriva al culmine prima che tutto gli si riversi addosso. Riesce a malapena a registrare quando anche Harry viene, i fianchi frenetici, mentre il riccio nasconde la testa nel collo di Louis, grugnendo, e ansimando caldi sbuffi di respiro.

Louis è alla deriva, volando e fluttuando, cavalcando l'ondata del piacere mentre Harry lo scopa teneramente. Il suo battito cardiaco rallenta e torna lentamente in sé. Il corpo di Harry è sopra di lui, sudaticcio e appiccicoso, con qualche riccio in bocca. Louis li sputa via con drammaticità e Harry ride roco contro il suo orecchio, voltandosi mentre si alza appena per uscire da Louis, mantenendo il preservativo al suo posto. Se lo toglie e lo annoda, poi lo getta sul pavimento, per preoccuparsene dopo, anche se Louis non sa quando sia quel dopo.

Harry si scosta e si sdraia accanto a lui, entrambi gli uomini fissano il soffitto mentre cercano di calmare i loro respiri e assorbono ossigeno.

Louis finalmente interrompe il silenzio. "Cristo Santo…" dice, esalando un respiro e voltandosi verso Harry con aria sorpresa. "Pensavo avessi detto che fossi fuori allenamento?"

Harry ridacchia e si mette su un fianco, alzando la testa e guardandolo con aria beffarda. "È fantastico che cosa possono fare un paio di settimane e una vivida immaginazione. Giuro ti ho scopato nella mia mente centinaia di volte dopo il nostro primo bacio sulla spiaggia. Forse anche prima, se devo essere totalmente onesto."

"Ah sì?"

"Mmmmh…ti ho immaginato ben scopato."

Louis si gira di lato, mettendosi specularmente ad Harry, senza distogliere lo sguardo, pensando a quante altre cose avesse in mente. "Mi hai ben scopato anche nella vita reale, ragazzone," dice con aria seducente, e si allunga in avanti per prendere in mano il membro morbido e appiccicoso di Harry.

"Oi!" Harry grida e si becca un pizzico sul fianco prima che Harry porti una mano verso il sedere di Louis e gli tocchi la pelle sensibile. Louis geme e Harry si ferma. "Merda, stai bene?"

"Sì, mai stato meglio," mormora Louis, percependo la sensazione di rossore sulle sue guance. "Le uhm…sculacciate…era parte di ciò che avevi immaginato?"

"No," risponde Harry con un ghigno, ma la sua espressione cambia passando a ciò che sembra preoccupazione. "Andava bene?"

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Molto bene. O non stavi prestando attenzione quando ti ho praticamente pregato di darmene ancora?"

Harry ridacchia, il sorriso di ritorno al posto giusto. "Sì, forse l'ho notato," dice timidamente. "Doccia?"

"Va bene. Scommetto che hai una di quelle docce a pioggia pazzesche con i getti d'acqua che escono dal muro, vero?"

"Forse…forza, è il momento di lavarsi," Harry si inclina in avanti dando un bacio a stampo a Louis. "Poi passo un po' di crema su quel tuo bel culetto."

"Hey! Non c'è niente di piccolo qui."

"E che, non lo so," Harry rotola sul letto, alzandosi e ridacchiando mentre evita una pacca che Louis voleva dargli sul petto.

"Sei un mascalzone, Styles," urla Louis mentre Harry si dirige nel bagno connesso alla stanza.

Harry si volta, guardando Louis la sopra la spalla, con un ghigno. "Proprio come te, baby." 

***

"Cazzo, è meravigliosa," dice Louis mentre sta in piedi di fianco al pianoforte, mentre le ultime note fanno vibrare le corde.

"Sì, davvero." Dice Harry, fiero. È davvero bella. Meglio di ciò che aveva sperato e deve ringraziare Jake per questo.

"Beh, è fenomenale. Potrei abituarmi sai. Sesso mattutino, colazione di qualità, e poi il mio concerto privato tenuto da un musicista di fama mondiale. Dove firmo, baby?"

Harry appoggia le mani sui tasti e sorride, ma sa che l'esitazione è scritta sul suo volto. "Volevo parlarti di una cosa, in verità, mentre siamo da soli."

Louis appoggia il gomito sulla superfice lucida e lo guarda con attenzione. "Va bene. Sputa il rospo. Che succede, come mai quel cipiglio?"

Harry. Nervoso, ma ha bisogno di parlare di questa cosa subito, prima che le cose vadano troppo avanti.

"Sai…io e Jake stiamo scrivendo per il film?"

"Mhhh…l'ho notato."

"È così bravo, Lou, così talentuoso. Dio." Harry onestamente potrebbe tessere le lodi per ore. Jake ha un modo tutto suo di sentire la melodia e le corde, di toccare le vette più alte ma bilanciarle con la calma e la reverenza che nemmeno lui è mai riuscito a pieno a destreggiare. È completamente innamorato del suo talento così giovano, e Harry alcune volte fa fatica a ricordarsi che è ancora un bambino.

"Ha preso tutto da me, sai," dice Louis facendo l'occhiolino, ovviamente nel tentativo di alleggerire la situazione.

Harry ridacchia e chiude il pianoforte, cercando le parole giuste con cautela prima di continuare. "Come vuoi, sei sempre modesto, ma è stato fantastico in queste ultime settimane e la parte su cui stavamo lavorando è quasi completa."

"Davvero? Non farò finta di sapere un granché del processo, ma sembra sia stato…veloce?"

"Sì, ma anche ottimo, non avrei saputo creare qualcosa nemmeno lontanamente vicino a quello che abbiamo fatto, senza Jake. Ha aggiunto un suono fresco ha è perfetto per la sceneggiatura e le scene che ho visto e…" Harry si ferma e prende un profondo respiro. "voglio dare a lui i crediti della scrittura."

Harry aspetta che le parole arrivino al destinatario, guardando Louis per ogni segnale di disapprovazione. Forse Louis odierà l'idea, forse gli urlerà dicendo che suo figlio è troppo giovane e non lo vuole formalmente coinvolto, ma Harry davvero spera non sia quello il caso. Jake se lo merita. Dovrebbe essere premiato per il suo lavoro.

Louis lo guarda perplesso e sta per rispondere, poi si ferma, con la bocca aperta. "Aspetta…vuoi dire…? Davvero, cioè cosa vuoi dire? Spiegamelo lentamente e con parole semplici."

"Beh, voglio dare a Jake i crediti della scrittura, così che sarà…uhm…tipo, menzionato nell'opera."

"Grazie per il riassunto, proprio _super_ utile, ma potresti essere, non so, più specifico e dirmi che cosa significa concretamente?"

Harry si piega in avanti sui gomiti, unendo insieme le mani. Louis guarda verso il basso, fissandolo, ma non sembra arrabbiato, solo confuso e sta pazientemente aspettando che Harry metta due parole in fila.

"Allora, sarebbe menzionato come co-scrittore per il pezzo, cioè otterrà dei diritti di autore. Non riceverà un pagamento diretto dalla produzione per i suoi servizi visto che il contratto lo hanno con me, ma lo pagherei io con parte del mio profitto," Harry vede che Louis sta per obiettare quindi continua, scuotendo la testa con enfasi. "No. Non cercare di dissuadermi. Se lo merita, e da un punto di vista legale, è ciò che è richiesto. Ho parlato con i miei avvocati e possono scrivere un accordo per entrambi. Ha bisogno di essere registrato con una delle agenzie rilevanti nel settore e anche tu dovrai cercare un appoggio legale. Posso metterti in contatto con qualche agenzia indipendente che si occupa di queste faccende e puoi sceglierne una che ti piace, i costi sarebbero coperti dal pagamento che Jake riceverebbe da me," Harry respira finalmente e si sistema sullo sgabello, giocherellando con i suoi anelli, nella disperata attesa che a Louis vada bene.

Louis rimane li in piedi, cercando di comprendere quell'informazione per un momento prima che gli angoli della bocca si arricciassero in un sorriso. "Sai, non ti avevo mai sentito dire così tante parole insieme."

Harry rise per il sollievo, sospirando con il petto ansante. "Allora, che ne pensi?"

"Non ti mentirò, è parecchio da prendere in considerazione. Tipo, _parecchio_. È assurdo, Harry. Sei sicuro?"

Il sorriso estasiato sul volto di Harry deve essere ovvio e Louis lo imita, pieno di affetto. "Sì, sono sicuro, Lou. Al cento per cento. È ciò che voglio e Jake se l'è sicuramente guadagnato. Lui è…"

"…così talentuoso." Concluse Louis al suo posto, con orgoglio nella voce. "Credo che tu l'abbia già detto un paio di volte." Louis prende la mano di Harry nella sua, tenendola stretta e accarezzandola. "Va bene, allora. Facciamolo."

Harry intreccia le loro mani, stringendole con fermezza. "Grazie, Lou," dice Harry, l'emozione evidente nella voce. "per questo, per tutto. È che…mi hai reso così felice."

Harry sente le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi e non prova neanche a farle smettere. La strada che lo ha condotto lì è stata lunga e tortuosa con tante curve: tristezza, tragedia, auto-imposta isolamento. Per così tanti anni ha scelto di vivere una vita solitaria, di tagliarsi fuori dal resto del mondo, dal contatto umano, dalla speranza e dall'amore. Ma il mondo è stato cambiato da quel meraviglioso uomo dagli occhi blu, così aperto e desideroso di accettarlo con tutti i suoi limiti. Harry sa che lo ama, il suo cuore è pronto a scoppiare pensando a quanto lo ami. Glielo dirà presto, forse molto presto, ma per il momento è felice di aspettare.

Louis gira intorno al pianoforte, e si siede di fianco ad Harry. "Hey, ssshhh…" sussurra Louis e lo abbraccia.

"S-scusami," balbetta Harry, affondando il volto nel collo di Louis, con le lacrime che bagnano la maglia di Louis. "Non so…non so nemmeno dove incominciare per a dirti quanto sia cambiata la mia vita, per il meglio, da quando vi ho incontrati."

"Beh, stessa cosa per me, per noi due," mormora Louis, calmo.

Harry alza il volto e prende il volto di Louis tra le mani, sforandogli la guancia con il naso e cercando le sue labbra per un casto bacio. "Sei così perfetto. Tutto è perfetto. Sei più di ciò che io abbia mai sperato. Sei sicuro che sia ciò che vuoi?"

Louis ridacchia e passa le dita tra i capelli, fissandolo con amore. "Sì, sono sicuro."

Harry sospira e si lascia andare, rubando un altro bacio e sa che è solo l'inizio del loro futuro insieme. Uno che spera sarà lungo e pieno di gioia e amore.

Louis appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Harry e alza la copertura del pianoforte. " _Suonami un ricordo, Harry._ "

Harry sorride alla citazione della canzone e lo bacia sulla testa, appoggiando le dita sui tasti; le prime note di _Piano Man_ si diffondono attorto a loro nell'aria.

_______


	4. Epilogo

_2 anni dopo…_

La loro auto prosegue lentamente, in fila dietro altre lussuose macchine nere. Le mani di Louis sono sudate, la sua camicia gli prude, e ha la bocca secca come il deserto.

Jake sbircia dal finestrino, con gli occhi spalancati e praticamente sta vibrando per l'eccitazione. È così elegante, tutto in tiro, con i capelli sistemati e le scarpe lustrate. Louis ricorda con affetto tutte le battaglie che hanno sempre dovuto fare per fargli indossare delle scarpe, tranne oggi. Oggi era stato in piedi di fronte allo specchio nella loro stanza d'hotel, a bearsi dei complimenti del loro team di parrucchieri nel suo completo nero, con una camicia azzurra sotto, e un paio di scarpe di pelle nera. Aveva un aspetto così da grande, che a Louis si gonfiava il cuore.

Louis si sistemò il colletto della camicia, era troppo stretto. Lo stilista gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe stato meglio abbottonato, sotto il completo blu navy, ma ora non riusciva a respirare. Si slaccia i primi tre bottoni e ride internamente pensando a come faccia quasi concorrenza ad Harry.

Come se potesse percepire la sua agitazione, Harry si siede in avanti e prende la mano di Louis, stringendola stretta, con gli anelli che sbattono tra loro. Fissa le loro mani intrecciate, e gli anelli di Harry, alcuni nuovi, altri vecchi mentre il sole cattura un riflesso sulla sua fede di platino. Sono sposati da sei gloriosi mesi, e Louis non si è mai sentito più in pace con il mondo. Jake è stato il loro testimone, insieme a Niall e Liam; Emerald Beach era stata la loro location per il meraviglioso evento. Avevano ballato sulle note di Piano Man, ovviamente, nient'altro sarebbe potuto essere adatto.

Le carte ufficiali per l'adozione erano state firmate una settimana dopo il matrimonio, ma non aveva cambiato molto, solo un pezzo di carta per solidificare il legame già indissolubile tra Harry e Jake.

Si erano trasferiti da Harry alcuni mesi dopo l'essersi messi insieme, anche se era sembrato un tempo infinito. La sua piccola casetta sulla spiaggia era affittata ai vacanzieri che pagavano lentamente il suo mutuo. Solo altri centoquindici pagamenti. Harry si era offerto di pagarlo, ma Louis aveva deciso di rifiutare, Harry gli aveva già dato tanto, e alla fine, quello non era necessario.

Louis sorride ad Harry, ricevendo un sorriso a sua volta, scintillante. Era assolutamente bellissimo, come sempre. Un vestito grigio chiaro con alcune decorazioni floreali blu navy lungo l'allacciatura e i polsini per richiamare l'abito di Louis; sotto c'era una camicia rosa chiaro, slacciata fino allo sterno, che mostrava le sue collane e i lunghi capelli che sfioravano le spalle.

"Siamo sesti in fila, circa quattro minuti, signori," dice l'autista.

"Ci siamo quasi…" sussurra Harry, massaggiando il dorso della mano di Louis con il pollice.

Louis annuisce, con lo stomaco pieno di farfalle. Gli ultimi mesi erano stati una confusione di viaggi e conferenze per il film. Soprattutto per Harry, ma lui e Jake lo avevano raggiunto, volevo vedere un po' il mondo della produzione cinematografica. Lo speciale lavoro di collaborazione di Harry e Jake era una novità per la stampa, ma Harry era stato cauto nel tenerlo protetto dalla maggior parte dalle situazione, le attenzioni indesiderate che avrebbe potuto attirare erano state tra le priorità della decisione di Harry.

La nomina agli Oscar non era stata una sorpresa, ovviamente, con il film così acclamato dalla critica, e altre sette nomine incluse quella per Miglior Film, ma Louis era ancora sconvolto. Vedere l'eccitazione di Jake alla notizia sarà sempre uno dei ricordi più preziosi per Louis. Che vincano o perdano, è un meraviglioso traguardo per entrambi.

Tante cose sono cambiate nel corso degli ultimi due anni, piccole e monumentali. Louis ha lasciato il lavoro al resort l'anno seguente e ora si occupa di gestire il centro estivo. Jake finalmente ha smesso di chiamarlo _campo di prigionia_ e lo aiuta. È di grande supporto per l'organizzazione del programma in modo che offra una varietà di attività: sport e musica; _'perché papà non tutti vogliono correre in giro a calciare un pallone'_ aveva detto Jake. Intelligente. Le prenotazioni sono sold out con mesi di anticipo e offrono anche un dopo scuola. Niall si occupa delle lezioni di musica e autofinanziano i programmi sportivi con una delle attività locali di Liam: ' _No Payne No Gain_ '. Ogni tanto, Harry e Jake partecipano a delle lezioni di musica come ospiti, cosa che Harry adora; non essere più il recluso miliardario ma essere parte della comunità e avere l'opportunità di far amare e condividere il suo amore per la musica con i bambini che vanno al centro estivo.

Un bussare al finestrino fa trasalire Louis dai suoi pensieri. Harry si avvicina e abbassa il finestrino, vede una donna con uno sguardo un po' stressato che si approccia a loro. "Buon pomeriggio, signori, sono Alice e vi accompagnerò lungo il red carpet," dice la donna ad alta voce, per sovrastare il vociare e il rumore della musica. "Siete i prossimi. Vi dico brevemente cosa accadrà. L'auto si fermerà e aprirò la portiera. Uscirete dall'auto e vi indirizzerete nel punto indicato sul red carpet per i fotografi. La sezione delle interviste è verso la fine, vicino all'ingresso del teatro, e le intervistatrici vi chiameranno. Sarà con voi finché non entrerete nell'edificio quindi vi prego di non esitare a chiedermi qualunque cosa," conclude Alice sorridente.

Louis annuisce ma Harry è quello che risponde. "Grazie, Alice, piacere di conoscerla. Sono Harry, questi sono Louis e Jake," dice, allungando una mano per presentarsi.

Alice chiaramente sa chi sono ma prende la mano e la stringe, salutando Louis e Jake con l'altra. "Piacere di conoscervi tutti."

Lei continua a camminare vicino al finestrino, insieme all'auto.

"Pronto, tesoro?" chiede a Jake, allungando la mano a pugno.

"Sì! Forza!" Grida Jake, colpendo il pugno con il suo.

"Lou?"

Louis prende un profondo respiro e si massaggia le cosce. È pronto? Forse no, ma non si può tirare indietro ora. "Sì…sì, ci sono," sospira e anche lui colpisce il pugno di Harry e poi quello di Jake; la loro solita routine.

Alice si riaffaccia. "Okay, ci siamo," dice e apre la portiera.

Harry scende per primo e la folla impazzisce, urla e flash dalla stampa alla velocità della luce. Louis esce per ultimo, prendendo subito per mano Jake. È caotico e un po' spaventoso, ma Harry gli si affianca e tiene una mano sulla spalla di Jake, facendolo passare davanti con fare protettivo mentre si dirigono verso il punto sul red carpet. Grida di _qui, da questa parte_ e _guardate di qua_ , insieme ad _Harry_ e _Jake_ ; tutti cercavano la loro attenzione. Ci sono anche alcune persone che chiamano Louis, cosa alquanto bizzarra.

Alice li fa girare per un altro bagno di flash. È completamente surreale e Louis non riesce a credere che quella sia la loro vita, così lontana dalla vita nella piccola cittadina di mare, ma è stata fantastica ed è qualcosa che ricorderà per sempre. Si piega per controllare Jake, seguito a ruota da Harry che si abbassa totalmente al suo livello. Fanno delle smorfie, facendo finta di mostrare i muscoli e i fotografi sguazzano nella cosa. Louis non riesce a resistere e si unisce a loro, con Jake sulle spalle, cambiando posizione per tenerlo in braccio tra loro. Alice sta ridendo dietro di loro, e sono chiaramente i preferiti del red carpet considerando che gli intervistatori stanno facendo a gara per ricevere l'attenzione che desiderano.

Finalmente arriva il momento delle interviste, a Jake vengono chieste tante domande, è un piccolo carismatico e colpisce tutti con la sua parlantina, Harry e Louis alle sue spalle hanno un'aria orgogliosa. Louis è così felice che Jake si stia godendo quella esperienza unica. Non molti bambini hanno la possibilità di camminare sul red carpet ad undici anni, sicuramente nessuno è stato nominato per un oscar.

Alice li guida lontano dall'ultima giornalista che sta ancora ridendo, dopo che Jake si è complimentato con lei dicendo ' _sei così brillante, come le stelle del cielo_ '. Aveva detto facendo l'occhiolino e con un sorrisetto, e quella povera donna si era sciolta immediatamente.

L'interno del Dolby Theatre è meraviglioso, opulento e dai decori ricercati. Trascorrono la maggior parte del loro tempo con il gruppo del film, tutti sono agitato e nervosi per ciò che quella notte potrebbe significare per tutti.

Si spostano nella parte centrale del teatro e Alice li accompagna al loro posto, seconda fila davanti: Harry per primo, poi Jake e infine Louis. È sicuramente una prospettiva diversa che guardarlo da casa. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte e Alice porta loro delle bottiglie d'acqua, dando loro alcune istruzioni di dove guardare, cosa succederebbe se vincessero e dove sarebbero andati dopo. Louis ancora cerca di fare i conti con tutto ciò che sta accadendo, è un po' nervoso, ma Harry allunga una mano passando dietro Jake, per accarezzare la spalla di Louis. È come un'ancora per la sua anima, lo calma, come quel tocco fa sempre.

Jake sta chiacchierando dal con qualcuno dalla fila davanti alla loro e a Louis occorre un momento per rendersi conto che sta tranquillamente parlando di vari tipi di spiagge australiane, con Cate Blanchett, attrice vincitrice di multipli Oscar e orgogliosa australiana. Di tutte le cose che sono accadute oggi, questa è ciò che veramente assurda. Sono tutte persone, che, ovviamente, hanno lavori inusuali, ma alla fine di base, sono solo persone e ciò fa sorridere Louis.

"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri?" Chiede Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis.

"Solo…è tutto fantastico, Harry. Sono felice che siamo venuti."

"Mmmm…anche io," mormora Harry, accarezzando il braccio di Louis.

Avevano parlato a lungo di cosa, e quanto sarebbero stati coinvolti nella promozione del film e la stagione dei premi, viste le precedenti esperienze di Harry. Ma alla fine, avevano deciso di partecipare con meno estensione a tutto quanto. Harry era migliorato così tanto, dalla prima volta in cui Jake e Louis erano comparsi per la prima volta nella sua vita, diventava più aperto al mondo ogni giorno che passava. Aveva detto che era perché ora aveva un motivo per riunirsi al mondo perché aveva Louis e Jake nella sua vita, ma gli occorreva tempo.

Una volta che avevano deciso di essere attivi partecipanti per la promozione del film, era come se una diga si fosse aperta all'improvviso, e Harry si era permesso di godersi quei momento. È nervoso, Louis lo sa, vuole vincere non solo per se stesso, ma anche per Jake, ma mentre lo osserva vede l'uomo che ama con una scintilla negli occhi e un sorriso abbagliante in volto, ed è chiaro che Harry ha finalmente messo il passato alle spalle. Mai dimenticato, ma messo via su uno scaffale della sua mente, non più libero di controllargli la vita o di occupargli i pensieri. Harry dà tutto il merito a Louis di aver ripreso in mano la sua vita, ma Louis gli ricorda gentilmente che è _lui_ che vive e ama a pieno e Louis è solo il suo partner.

Mentre ogni nuova categoria è annunciata, Louis diventa sempre più ansioso. Sono sicuramente i favoriti, ma l'Academy è un gruppo su cui non ci si può fare affidamento e sa che niente è certo fino all'ultimo. Vuole così tanto che vincano.

Jake ha l'adrenalina a mille e sicuramente sarebbe collassato dalla stanchezza non appena sarebbero stati in auto. Forse tutti sarebbero crollati.

Quando è il turno della loro categoria, Louis si blocca, le immagini di vecchie premiazioni che aveva visto da casa, vagano nella sua mente; cerca di fare un'espressione tranquilla quando passa la telecamera. Cate Blanchett, oltre ad essere nominata, presenta anche quel premio. Louis spera sia un buon auspicio.

L'orchestra suona parte delle colonne sonore di ogni film candidato, poi Cate fa una pausa, aspettando di rivelare il vincitore. Tutto accade velocemente e Louis sente lo stomaco contrarsi.

"…e il vincitore è…"

La stanza cade nel silenzio e Louis è certo di star sperimentando un'esperienza extra corporea. Tutto si muove in slow motion, le persone si voltano a guardare lui, Jake è in piedi, ma non c'è suono, solo un ronzio nelle orecchie di Louis. Cate ha le braccia al cielo, tiene in mano la busta aperta sopra la testa. Qualcuno lo afferra e lo abbraccia, è scoordinato e senza equilibrio.

Harry e Jake entrano nel suo campo visivo, l'estasi sul loro volto. Harry lo alza in piedi e lo stringe forte a sé, e Jake si unisce saltando su e giù. Quando si separano, il rumore nel teatro entra di forza nelle orecchie di Louis come se qualcuno avesse accelerato improvvisamente e poi premuto 'play'.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" Grida Harry e si piega per baciarlo, strizzando Jake tra di loro.

"Oh mio Dio!" Grida Louis, finalmente capace di parlare. "Andate!" Scaccia un ridacchiante Harry e un estatico Jake, che escono dalla fila e poi corrono lungo il breve corridoio per salire le scale mano nella mano.

Ricevono i loro premi, baci, abbracci e pacche sulle spalle sono scambiate; Louis li guarda, appena capace di capire che cosa sta succedendo, quando un'ondata di gioia lo colpisce, e all'improvviso calde lacrime gli rigano il volto senza preavviso. Non si è mai sentito in quel modo, si porta le dita alle labbra, e fischia forte. Harry e Jake lo sentono sopra il vociare frastornante della folla, e sorridono.

Lì, sul palco, ci sono i due amori della sua vita, uno di fianco all'altro sotto le luci accecanti, una statuetta in mano, con un sorriso felice da mostrare al mondo.

Suo figlio e il suo Piano Man.

_____

THE END.


End file.
